I hate you but I love you
by koolgirl95
Summary: Edward meets Bella but mistakes lead to hatred. But can hatred blossom into love when destiny plays against them. I suck at summaries but please give it a try.
1. The Flight

I hate you but I Love you

I don't own twilight

**The Flight**

EPOV

I slowly pushed my self off my bed. I missed the warmth but I really had to catch the flight. I looked at the clock and my eyes nearly fell out of my head. Seven. Shit. I rushed to my bathroom and showered as quickly as possible.

I ran downstairs and saw that Mike had already made breakfast. I gobbled my breakfast and ran out the door with my luggage.

Somehow my car seemed to move really slow today. Finally! I had made it successfully to the airport in ten minutes. I quickly checked in.

I located my seat. 26A. I sat down sighing in relief. I closed my eyes and dozed off.

"Uhm. Excuse me. Mr.…"

I heard a voice. But I didn't care about it. Currently my mind was focused on the lovely freesia and strawberry smell of my pillow. I snuggled into it and inhaled deeply. That was when my mind registered a gasp. It didn't sound real.

I felt my pillow pushing me. Huh. I opened my eyes slowly and got a lot of hair into my eyes.

"Finally! Excuse me. Would you mind moving a bit?" a voice asked me. I slowly lifted my head and saw myself staring into a pair of chocolate orbs.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to …You know." I said realizing that I had been sleeping on this person's shoulder.

"It's okay."

Her voice was soft, more like wind chimes.

"I am Edward." I said smiling at her.

"I'm Bella." She said returning my smile.

She turned away, staring at a small child eating a biscuit. I knew that I wanted to talk to her even though I didn't know why.

My eyes followed Bella's every move. I felt my eyes drooping and I popped my eyes open.

"So where are you going?" she asked me all of a sudden.

"London."

"I know that but where in particular?" Bella asked her eyes laughing.

"I really don't know. I am supposed to be going to my sister's best friend's wedding." I replied looking at her fully.

"Well, I am going to my brother's wedding" she said, breaking into a small smile.

The air hostess came by just then and offered us apple juice and coke.

Bella opted for the apple juice and I decided on the coke.

Just as I was about to take my second sip I felt something cold spill onto me. I jumped. Bella had spilt apple juice all over my shirt and it was brand new.

I glared at her and all the apologies pouring out of her mouth escaped my hearing.

I lifted my right hand up and poured the coke down her neck.

"You jerk! How dare you!" she screamed her hands clawing at the front of her soaked shirt.

But before I could feel bad for what I'd done I felt something come in contact with my cheek. I yelped in pain and my cheek was smarting.

Bella got up and moved to a seat far away and I relaxed.

I wiped off the apple juice to my best and slowly leaned back and fell asleep. But at the back of my mind I could still see Bella's hgurt but angry face and her coke covered top.


	2. I know you!

**I know you!**

BPOV

I tried to cover my shirt with my bag. Shit! The idiot! I cursed _Edward_ mentally. Here I was trying to apologize and all of a sudden I am all wet. I walked to the ladies room and tried to wash the stain off.

When I got out I was partially stain free but people still gave me weird looks. I practically jumped into a cab.

"I would like to go to this address please." I said holding out a piece of paper.

"Ah yes." the driver said before reversing the car.

After forty five minutes I was finally there. I handed the cab driver a hundred dollar bill and he looked at me as though I was nuts.

"What? Do you want more?" I asked confused.

"Bella! Hello sweetie." A voice called from behind me. I turned and saw a huge wall of muscle. The wall sprouted two arms, picked me up and tried to kill me. I gasped in pain.

"Emmett you'll kill her." A soft voice came from somewhere and all of a sudden I was released and I fell to the ground.

"Bella are you alright? I didn't mean to squeeze you that hard." Emmett said picking me up and setting me right.

"You mean crush her to death you idiot" said the same voice only this time it was closer.

"Bella this is Rosalie. My fiancé." I followed his eyes and saw the most beautiful woman standing in front of me. She smiled but I just stared at her.

"I am Rosalie. Pleasure to meet you Bella" she said leaning forward to hug me.

"I finally found my voice and said, "Same here."

"Why don't you girls go in. I'll pay the cab" said Emmett turning to the driver and talking to him.

I stared at the house in awe. It reflected Rosalie inside out. It was elegant. I felt as though I was in a dream.

"Your room is the first one on the right, upstairs" she said smiling.

I walked slowly up the stairs and entered the first one on the left.

It was huge. The bed looked so comfy that I wanted to lie down immediately.

The French windows had blue silk drapes. The room was so pretty.

I suddenly heard a door opening and a gasp.

I whirled around. There he was, Edward. But what got me this time was the fact that he only had a towel around his waist. His hair had small droplets of water.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked me annoyance coating every word of his.

"I think you need to answer the same question." I said glaring at him angrily.

"I am Rosalie's best friend's brother as I already told you." He said his eyes flashing.

"I am Emmett's sister" I said before walking right past him and slamming the door shut.

I felt like breaking something on the guy's head. Yeesh! What a jerk!

I realized that I had come into the wrong room. I opened the room opposite to _his_ room. This room was almost the same except that it had white silk drapes. I opened a wardrobe and saw a bathrobe. I stripped off my clothes and walked into the bathroom.

It was HUGE. There was a tub at the other end and I opened the taps and let it get filled. Once it filled completely I turned the taps off before entering the warm water.

My entire body relaxed and I closed my eyes and drifted off to dreamland.


	3. I Hate YouA lot

I do not own twilight

**I hate u … A lot**

**EPOV**

I really didn't want to face Bella.

But I was hungry. I had managed to skip lunch and I'd stayed up in my room thinking about all the good food.

She was only a girl after all. Come on Edward be a man I thought trying to encourage myself.

I slowly opened the door and walked out. My entire focus was on the stairs since I didn't want to run back inside.

But just the thought of Emmett beating me up made me shiver. I entered the living room.

The room was empty. I went to the kitchen and it was empty too.

I suddenly noticed a note on the refrigerator.

_We had to go out really urgently. There is food in the refrigerator._

_Love,_

_Em and Rose._

My stomach grumbled at the word food. I grinned and opened the fridge.

There was a huge bowl of spaghetti. My stomach grumbled yet again and I quickly sat down and began to eat.

My stomach now full, I walked out to the balcony. The view was great.

There was no sun and the air was pretty cold. I rubbed my palms together.

I sat down on an armchair to observe the beauty in comfort.

"No. I am fine. Really. Would I lie to you?" Bella came walking out a phone glued to her ear.

She was smiling and that probably meant that she hadn't seen me yet.

She walked to the balustrade, her back was facing me.

"Jake. I am sorry. It is after all Emmett's wedding. I know. Fine. I will." She said in a persuading voice.

"Ok. I love you. A lot. I know. A lot." She said before turning around and walking back in.

I was surprised that she hadn't seen me. Who the hell was Jake? I felt my mind wandering back to the mystery man again and again.

I felt my eyes droop. God I was tired! I slowly pulled myself off the comfy chair with great difficulty. The breeze was a little stronger now. I walked back into the house and started wandering about. I opened A door to my right.

It was huge! It was the master bedroom. I backed out so that I didn't feel guilty about invading Em and Rose's private stuff.

I slowly climbed back up the stairs and entered a room which was two rooms away from mine.

It wasn't as big as my room but it would do just fine now because I

really didn't want to go back to my room.

I lay down on the bed making sure not to ruffle the sheets.

The door burst open and someone stormed in and switched on the lights. I rolled over and onto the floor with a loud thump trying to hide from the person.

The person who by chance happened to be Bella cleared her throat letting me know that she had seen me.

I slowly stood up my eyes on the floor. I felt really embarrassed. Probably Bella would think that I was following her or doing something I was not supposed to do.

"Edward. I felt like ….. Well… um… I think you should apologize." Bella said looking me in the eyes.

I stared the embarrassment of the previous moment vanished. I felt my blood boil.

"Why the hell should I apologize?"

"So you won't?" she asked her eyes narrowing.

"No. I really don't see why _I_ should be the one apologizing?"

"You are such a jerk! You can't even apologize for you own mistake!" she yelled before slamming the door and stalking out.

My mind was in a state of shock. I had never had a girl- except Alice call me jerk. Usually they swooned at my looks- I am not being conceited- but hey I am being practical.

I heard a car engine come to a stop. Emmett and Rose were back. I walked out of the room and down the stairs.

The front door opened and a small pixie came running at me and hugged me. Alice! I smiled before putting my arms around her and squeezing her gently.

"Hey Edward! How have you been? I have so much to tell you! I can't believe that-"

"Hey! Slow down a bit" I begged cutting her off. Still the same chirpy old Alice. Staying in London for four years hadn't changed her one bit.

"Well let us go out for dinner shall we?" Emmett asked looking at all of us expectantly. I shrugged, Rosalie nodded and Alice jumped up and down.

"Well that's decided then." He said rubbing his palms together.

"Bella! Oh my god we forgot to ask Bella!" Emmett exclaimed loudly and darted up the stairs.

I froze and said goodbye to myself. If Bella was anything like I thought she was I was gonna be history.

A few minutes later Emmett walked down the stairs looking dejected. I casually asked him what was wrong, ready to bolt if he threw a punch at me.

"Bella's got a headache" he said softly, "She is not coming out. But she told us go without her. But I really think she needed to sleep because her eyes were all red. She's been studying nights again I suppose."

I felt my heart drop a little more. She had been crying. God I was in trouble.

When we finally left the house I noted with a sinking feeling that if Emmett ever found out about me making his sister cry I was gonna be in pieces.

Read and Review


	4. Feelings?

**I don't own Twilight**

**Feelings?**

**BPOV**

I stretched my arms and pushed myself off the floor. Huh? The floor? Weird.

Then it all came flooding back to me. Edward, Emmett, me crying, the nightmare. Oh my god!

I slowly walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. I looked like hell. My eyes were puffed up. I felt like banging my head on the wall.

Why in the world was I so upset about Edward not apologizing!

I spanked myself mentally at the image of me crying yesterday.

I slowly stripped off my clothes and entered the shower. I felt the hot water run down my body and I was sucked into my dreamland.

I walked down the stairs as casually as I could. I was wearing my favorite blue jeans and a white top. I had dried my hair and I was feeling comfortable.

The entire house was empty. At least I thought it was.

I heaved a sigh of relief as I realized I didn't have to answer questions about my well being. I walked directly into the kitchen.

"Good morning" said Edward as though nothing had happened.

I stared at him partly for his friendly pretence and partly at his abs (he was shirtless)

"You know it is rude to stare at a person" he said smirking.

I glared at him. Why the hell did he have to be so mean?

He put a plate out for me and served me. Wow the eggs smelt good!

I ate slowly, tasting every bite. Had he made this? Well nice enough for him.

After breakfast I washed my plate and sauntered into the living room.

"Bella? Can I talk to you for a second?" Edward asked, standing in the doorway.

I considered the question for a moment. Did I want to talk to him or not?

"Sure" I said looking at him. He was wearing a green shirt that brought out his eyes well.

He slowly walked into the room and sat down on the sofa opposite to me.

He looked nervous. I raised an eyebrow at him. Why the hell was he taking so much time?

"Bella…Well I want to say sorry for what happened yesterday and the time before." He said looking me full in the eyes.

I stared. I hadn't been expecting him to be so blunt.

"Well I guess I forgive you." I said surprising myself.

He looked a little shocked but composed himself quickly.

"So are we friends now?" he asked me wiggling his eyebrows.

I held back a laugh and replied, "I guess so."

"Why do you guess a lot?"

"I really don't know"

I got up to leave. I did have to study. I couldn't lag behind just because I was on vacation.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"To study."

"Rosalie wants you to be ready at eleven o' clock sharp. You are going to get the bridesmaid dress." Edward said getting up to leave as well.

"OK"

EPOV

I was surprised at how Bella had accepted my apology so quickly. I had expected that I would have to beg her for ages. But she had surprised me as usual with her quick forgiveness.

I sat in the armchair I had sat in yesterday. I chuckled at the mental image I had of Bella ogling at my shirtless upper body.

My phone suddenly rang. I fished it out of my jeans and answered it without checking the caller ID.

"Edward! Where are you? I miss you a lot!"

Tanya! Shit. I mentally kicked myself for not checking the caller ID.

"Tanya listen I don't understand why you keep calling! I told you I don't love you! I can't believe I have to explain this to you again!" I was yelling but I couldn't help it. I mean can't a girl take a hint.

"Bye Tanya." I said before switching my phone off.

I don't believe in love. That is Edward Cullen. I don't believe the fact that two people love each other. It seems impossible to me.

My parents Edward and Elizabeth were in love or they thought they were until they got divorced and I spent almost eight years living at either of my parents' house for six months a year.

My dad died of pneumonia when I was eight and my mom had a heart attack. Well love did this to them. I hated the fact that people loved others for no reason at all.

My foster parents were again in love but I think they are a rarity. They have never fought even once.

I love Carlisle and Esme. They are really good parents. But Esme wanted me to find the perfect woman and marry her. I did not agree,

I did not want to marry at all. It will only lead to pain and a lot of expectations. Esme had been upset for over a week but she got over it.

I dated many girls but never went further than a date. I had slept with a few girls now and then but come on I wasn't hurting them.

My parents did not approve of this but I was not going to change.

I slowly got off the chair and went back to my room. As I opened my door I heard somebody singing softly. Bella really sang well.

I shut my door and plugged in my ipod and lay down listening.

I really wanted to hear Bella sing. I really did.


	5. Friends

**I don't own Twilight **

**Friends**

BPOV

Rosalie walked beside me explaining to me the beauty of good clothing. I tried to muffle her voice as well as I could.

I hate shopping.

Rosalie on the other hand apparently loved to shop. She had stopped at all the expensive stores and had emerged with a few bags in each.

She had even tried to persuade me to get something but I was firm. I did not want to shop.

The bridesmaid dress fitting was at 2 o' clock. According to Rosalie after lunch was the best time to go for dress fitting. And so I was stuck with her endless chattering.

Finally we stopped at a small restaurant. YES! I was feeling really hungry.

Rosalie chatted with the woman at the counter for ages. They were good friends.

I ordered a burger and she ordered a salad.

2 hours later

"Bella that is a perfect fit!" Alice squealed clapping her hands in excitement. I smiled not able to get annoyed with her.

I still am shocked by her shocking reception.

**F.B. (flashback)**

Rosalie and I entered Victoria's Secret and suddenly I was knocked over by something which hurled itself at me. I struggle with the person for sometime before it released me. I slowly got up gasping. I turned ready to yell at the person about my idea of personal space.

I got the shock of my life at what I saw. In front of me was a small girl about my age but really short. She was about 4 feet 9 inches. The girl's eyes were twinkling. She had really short hair which was black and spiky.

I gave her a half smile and she smiled a huge smile as though she had known me all life long.

"Hi. I am Alice. You must be Bella. Jasper has told me so much about you." The girl said smiling.

"Yeah. I am Bella. But I really don't know you." I said feeling really embarrassed at the weird looks the other shoppers were giving us.

"I am Alice Cullen. I am Emmett's friend Jasper's girlfriend. You do know Jasper right?" she said her perfect smile still in place.

I knew Jasper. But I did- I haven't told all of you about Jasper have I?

Eleven years ago:

I was sitting in the deserted park crying. My girlfriends had teased me…again. Usually Emmett was there to defend me but for the past week Emmett hadn't come to school because of some fever.

"_Bella! Hey Jess look at the tomboy!" Lauren called mockingly. _

"_Are you actually trying to dress like a girl?" Jessica asked me pulling at my frock._

_I glared at her and opened my mouth to say something cutting but all of a sudden my dress was wet and I realize that my white frock was covered with ink._

_My eyes filled with tears and I had fled._

I pulled at my once white frock and a few more tears fell. In truth I hadn't wanted to wear a frock but my mom had said "Honey, you need to have some girlfriends. I will give you a makeover."

I had agreed after arguing for sometime.

"Hey there! Miss…What happened?" a voice came from behind me. I turned to tell the person to go away. But my words got stuck in my throat.

A small boy with blonde hair and blue eyes was looking at me with a concerned expression. He looked my age.

He sat down beside me and asked me, "What is your name?"

"Bella." I replied quietly.

"What happened?"

I told him what had happened and he had put an arm around me and had consoled me in a very childish way but I was consoled.

From that day on Jasper and I were best of friends. He joined my school and I also learnt that he was my neighbor.

End Eleven years earlier:

I now stared at Alice not knowing what to say. Rosalie pulled both of us inside. We bought lots of…stuff. At least Alice and Rosalie did. Al and Rose bought me lots of stuff.

End of 2 hours earlier.

I looked at the huge mirror and was surprised at the clarity with which I could see myself.

My dress was a floor length dark blue gown it was off shoulder and a-lined. The front of the dress was straight but the back part was sort of layered.

Alice was wearing the same styled dress but in a blue green shade to bring out her green eyes.

Both of us looked good but Rosalie looked gorgeous. Her dress had lots of chiffon falling around her. I stared at her in awe. I bet she could have worn a pillowcase and carried it off.

After an hour of alterations and gossiping we headed home. In the car I asked Rosalie how she had met Emmett. I had always wanted to know but I hadn't asked Emmett.

She smiled and said, "Emmett and I met on the road."

I looked at her puzzled. "Huh?"

"He had a burnt engine and he tried his hand at repairing it" she giggled at the memory, "It was disastrous. The poor vehicle was beyond repair."

"But where do you come in?" Alice asked.

"I gave him a lift. He wouldn't stop staring at me though" she said rolling her eyes, "He somehow found out where I lived and you know what probably followed."

She pulled into the driveway and all of us got out. There was a black Mercedes standing in the driveway. Rosalie and Alice walked back into the house and I followed.

Edward was standing in the middle of the living room with his arms outstretched. He was wearing a tuxedo which happened to strain against his chest.

"Paolo had the tux made exactly right but Eddie over here put on some weight" said Emmett with a grin.

I giggled. Edward had a tortured expression on his face which was setting me off.

I started up the stairs and decided to take a shower. I entered the shower and the warm water started loosening the knots in my back.

I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo as was routine. Once I was done I slowly turned off the tap and dried myself. I came into the bedroom. I opened the closet and searched for anything comfortable. All of a sudden the door to my room was flung open and Edward stood in the doorway.

I cursed the very inconvenient clothing I was in. Edward was still standing there, a statue.

His eyes were fixed on me and I as usual blushed. His eyes had widened and I was beet red. I hitched the towel higher before clearing my throat loudly.

Edward was knocked out of his trance. I raised an eyebrow at him. When his eyes met mine I saw a cute blush rise in his cheeks.

"Bella… I sort of turned into the wrong room I guess. Well I am really sorry. Very rude of me" he slowly turned and shut the door, leaving me in my room.

I slowly exhaled realizing that I was holding my breath until now.

I got dressed quickly and got out of my room.

Alice had gone to her apartment. I joined Rose and Em at the table. Edward joined us a minute later and when he saw me I swear I saw a light pink tinge to his cheeks.

Dinner was delicious. Rosalie was a good cook. Emmett was entertaining.

After dinner I helped Rosalie clean up the table and wash the dishes.

I slowly escaped to the southern balcony for some privacy.

"Bella?" a voice called me.

So mush for privacy. I turned and almost hit myself on Edward. I stumbled back but Edward caught me and steadied me. I was shocked. The moment his hands had come in contact with mine electricity had flowed between us.

A look at Edward told me that he had felt it too.

He immediately released me.

"Bella I am sorry" he said looking me in the eyes.

"What for?"

"Um… for barging in like that and for staring" he said blushing.

"Edward you did it by mistake and so I see no need for you apologize" I said turning and looking at the sky.

"I see a need to apologize and so I will" he said being stubborn.

"I will not accept."

"Fine if you don't want an apology how about I take you to the movies and to this lovely restaurant tomorrow?"

"Fine I guess."

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yup"

"Good night Bella"

"Good night Edward I whispered as he waked back inside.

In my heart I felt a sense of loneliness. Like someone had turned out the lights.

Little did I know what I was in for in the days to come.


	6. Oh My God!

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Oh My God!**

**BPOV**

I tried to laugh at the jokes Emmett was making. But seriously he was killing my appetite. Who the hell talks about "puking on someone's plate" when someone was actually eating.

Edward was opposite to me his face showing his discomfort. I finally gave up trying to eat and got up to leave. Rosalie looked embarrassed and angry at the same time.

I gave her an apologetic smile and practically ran out of the room. I wasn't surprised to see that Edward had followed.

"How about we go to that wonderful restaurant now?" he asked me.

I considered it. I _was_ hungry. I nodded. Edward smiled and started walking out the door.

"So Edward where is this restaurant?" I asked trying to talk as casually as possible. Inside, I was feeling terrified. I had the balance of a pin kept on its point on the floor. If I had to walk a lot I was sure to fall and embarrass myself.

"It's just a few blocks down" he said turning slightly to look at me.

"OK" I said relieved.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure I guess"

"What is your favorite colour?"

I had no favorite colour as such. I liked them all.

"I like colours depending on my mood." I said looking at the road to avoid falling flat on my face.

"What colour do you like today?"

"Um…green?" It was more like a question than an answer. "Green" I said firmly.

"Why?"

"Well in Forks, where I live, everything is green including the tree trunks and I guess there is not much greenery here so I like green" I said blushing deeply.

The truth was that I liked green because it was the colour of Edward's eyes.

Fortunately he didn't notice and kept walking.

We finally reached the main road.

"Edward where is this restaurant that happens to be 'just two blocks away'?" I asked. I was panicking. I was only wearing a sleeveless top and cream capris. In London the temperature changes were very sudden according to Rosalie.

"Another twenty minute walk" he replied. We walked continuously for twenty one minutes and forty nine seconds (I timed the walk) and finally reached the restaurant.

"Hurray!" I whispered.

Edward chuckled. He entered and held the glass door open for me.

The waitress appeared to be in her twenties.

She kept giving Edward flirtatious smiles which he returned. I didn't mind. Not at all.

Who the hell am I kidding? I minded a lot. The waitress had a curvy figure and her black curls went very well with her tanned skin.

I hated my skin for that reason only. My skin was ivory and it never tanned. My hair was brown and it did not take curls well.

"Bella?" I whipped out of my reverie and looked at Edward and blinked.

"Yes?" I asked cursing the blush that was making its way up my cheeks.

"What do you want order?" he asked clearly exasperated.

"I will have bacon and eggs, a blueberry muffin and a glass of orange juice" I said quickly.

The waitress went off with our orders.

"Do you really think you can eat all of that?" he asked me all of a sudden.

"If you are a girl who grew up with guys and played in the mud instead of with dolls you tend to eat a lot and keep in shape" I said calmly.

"Oh."

I noticed that I had goosebumps all over my skin. I shivered realizing that it was very cold even inside.

Edward apparently noticed my shiver and looked concerned.

"Bella, you're cold" he said before pulling off his jacket and getting up. Before I could protest he had move behind me and had slipped the jacket around me.

It was warm.

"Thanks" I said smiling at him. I inhaled deeply. His jacket carried a lovely smell, not cologne, something natural.

"So Bella what are you doing now?" he asked trying to make some conversation.

"I am doing my final year literature" I said, "what about you?"

"I have a few more years of study to put in. I am studying gynecology"

he said smiling.

"Wow. That is wonderful" I said surprised. I had expected him to say something like actor or singer.

"My dad is a doctor. I wanted to become one ever since I saw him save the life of a small kid" he said. This was personal.

"Do you look like your dad?" I asked him, trying to change the topic.

"Carlisle and Esme are my foster parents" he said quietly. Great going Bella! You tried to change the topic and ended up with the same serious one.

"Edward I am-" I began but he cut me off.

"My real parents they divorced when I was very young. I was too small to understand but I understood enough. Then they both died one by one" he said his eyes showed his pain, "But I am fine now."

I felt my eyes moisten. "What about Alice?" I asked.

"Alice came into the family just a year after I came in. Her parents had left her in an orphanage" he said smiling, "Of course Alice has eyes almost the same shade as mine, I guess that is pure coincidence."

The waitress returned with our orders. She hardly stayed for a minute this time. I was relieved.

The eggs were really good. The blueberry muffin was delicious.

We ate and talked. I realized how time was flying. By the time Edward and I left the restaurant we were laughing like idiots.

**F.B.**

The waitress had come with the bill. She took the tip Edward gave her and then gave him a tissue saying, "You've got something on you mouth sweetie."

I noticed that her number and her name were scrawled on the tissue. Edward being Edward wiped his mouth with it and tossed it into the bin

The waitress looked hurt. But I started laughing like an idiot. When Edward asked why I was laughing I had told him and he had also laughed.

**End Of F.B**.

Tears of laughter were running down my cheeks. But when Edward reached across and wiped them away I felt a thrill go through me.

I looked at Edward and saw that he was perfectly normal except for his 'Greek god' looks.

When we reached home Emmett and Rosalie had already left for work.

Rosalie had ordered lunch from somewhere according to her note.

I went upstairs to change. I pulled myself out of Edward's jacket reluctantly. I decided to where a blue top and black capris. The blue top had long sleeves and I trusted it would keep me warm.

I slowly descended the stairs. I could here sounds coming from the living room.

Edward looked at me when I entered the room.

"You look pretty" he said looking me up and down.

I was taken aback at the confidence in his voice.

"Thanks"

We still have that movie to go to remember?" he said as I plopped down next to him.

"Of course. I wouldn't forget it for anything" I said looking at the TV screen.

After an hour at about 1 o' clock the food arrived. Edward and I attacked it hungrily.

Finally at 3 o' clock we left the house to watch some movie.

Edward caught us a cab and we went to the theatre.

At the ticket counter I saw what movie we were going to watch.

"Edward seriously? 'The Rolling Head'? Are you mad?" I asked him trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

"Why too chicken to watch?" he asked me smirking. I glared but it would have looked like a pathetic grimace.

"Why can't we watch that?" I asked him indicating a poster behind him. He turned an snickered.

"Bella 'I Love You In My Dreams Too' honestly that is a love story. Love stories don't exist in real life." He said turning and facing me. I felt insulted.

Love stories don't exist? Was this guy mad?

"Fine whatever. Do what you want I am leaving." I said turning around and slipping through the people.

"Bella! Hey Bella!" I heard Edward call me. But I didn't want to turn around. I rushed on. It wasn't that I was angry with him. I just needed time to think and let the new piece of information digest.

I sat down just a few blocks away from the theatre and closed my eyes.

The cool air was making me feel better.

I heard footsteps and somebody slip in near me. I didn't need to open my eyes to know that it was Edward.

"Bella?" he called me.

I deliberately took a deep breath to steady myself before opening my eyes.

"What?" I asked. I hadn't meant to be so rude but I couldn't help myself.

"Bella I am sorry if I hurt your feelings. I hate love and I don't believe that two people can fall in love. They always end up hurting each other or the people around them. But to make it up to ypu I will watch that love story with you" he said sincerely.

I felt my heart melt.

"You'd do that for me?" I asked.

"Yup" he said.

I hugged him tight. He froze for a second before wrapping his arms around me.

We watched the movie and the people behind us almost threw Edward out of the hall. He kept up a stream of comments on how sick the actor looked and that the story was ridiculous.

When we finally reached the house I wasn't angry with him for commenting but I was happy with him for watching the movie. I made simple noodles and we ate it up. When I went to bed I realized one thing I liked Edward Cullen. A lot. I felt very happy with my conclusion.

I will tell him tomorrow I decided. Maybe during Rose's Wedding. I decided on after the Wedding.

That was the first night I dreamt about Edward Cullen.

_**Edward walked slowly towards me and I was standing against a wall. He came forward and said 'Bella I love you" before crashing his lips to mine.**_

I woke up with a start and smiled as the dream flooded back into me.

I love Edward Cullen.

I smiled at the simplicity of the statement and the many complexities.

I went back to sleep.

Edward.


	7. A Very Boring Day

**I don't own Twilight**

**A Very **_**Boring**_** Day**

EPOV

I inhaled deeply. Sweat was trickling down my neck. I was sitting on a park bench. I had gotten up early and had decided to go for a jog.

I looked at my watch, it read 7 o' clock. I leaned back onto the bench and closed my eyes.

I smiled when my mind came and rested on Bella. She had clearly despised me at first but she kept surprising me. Yesterday had been a wonderful day.

I had not enjoyed the movie but the rest of the day had been great.

I slowly got off the bench and started jogging back home. Today was a cloudy day. The cool air was perfect for my hot skin.

I finally reached home. Emmett and Rose had left.

I climbed up to my room. I had a shower and I shaved. When I finished I changed into my dark blue jeans and a black collared shirt.

I had breakfast and slowly went wandering around the house. It was only when I had passed her room thrice that I realized Bella had not come out yet.

I wondered why she was not coming out at all. I decided to ask her. I slowly knocked her door. No answer. I knocked again. No answer. I turned the knob, it was open. I opened the door a little and peeked through.

Wow. The room was really nice. But when my eyes stopped at the bed,

the sight there topped it all.

I felt the air being knocked out of me. Bella was sleeping. Her hair spread beautifully over the pillow. Her blankets had fallen to the ground.

I slowly walked over to her bed and picked up her blankets.

Just at that moment she turned, she mumbled something. I bent down

and looked closely to see whether she was really asleep.

Her eyes were closed and her breathing was rhythmic. I covered her up and was about to exit the room when she said, 'Jacob. I love you but…' the rest of it was said under her breath.

I stared at her for a minute. Who the hell was Jacob and why was she so obsessed with him.

He could have been her boyfriend, but girls never shut up about their boyfriends. Then again Bella wasn't a normal girl.

I went to my room and shut the door. I lay down on my bed. I didn't know why the newfound information was bothering me so much. No matter what I thought of it came back, the picture of Bella with some stranger worried me more than it should have.

I jumped off the bed and walked outside after leaving Bella a note.

I slowly made my way down the pavement. I entered a small café.

There was mild perfume in the air. The waitress showed me to a seat.

It was next to the window. I heard the chair opposite to me slide against the floor and slide back. I turned to look at the person who had joined me.

"Hi, I am Nicole" she said softly.

I smiled.

"Edward."

"Well, don't answer if you don't want to, but why are you sitting here all alone?" she asked leaning forward a little.

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to be alone" I said shrugging.

Nicole smiled.

"Coffee?" she asked.

"Sure" I said easily. I watched as she got up and went to the counter to order.

I noticed haw her hips swayed when she walked. It was a natural sway.

She was wearing a cream coloured top and skirt. Her legs were long and she was at least 5 feet 11 inches.

She turned and her black hair turned with her. I couldn't help but notice her pretty smile.

She slipped into the chair her wonderful smile in place.

"So, you are American. Why are you here?" she asked me.

"My sister's best friend's wedding" I said smiling.

"Oh. It is a pleasure to meet you Edward" she said and the way she said my name filled stomach with butterflies.

Our coffees came. We talked or more like she talked while I stared.

I paid and we walked out. Nicole was a really interesting person. Her father was a successful businessman and her mother was a fashion designer.

I felt attracted to her personality more than to her body. When we reached a street she stopped and looked at me.

"Edward I have to go this way. I hope I see you soon" she said bfore turning and walking in the other direction.

I realized that I hadn't asked for her number.

"Nicole!" I called. She turned slowly.

"Yes?"

"I want your number."

She smiled and started walking back towards me.

She told me her number.

But this time she reached around my neck and kissed me softly on my lips. I froze but I put my hands at her waist before kissing her back.

She pulled back and her eyes were alight with happiness.

"Bye Edward!" she called out before walking down the street.

I ran my hand through my hair. I felt happy.

When I reached home it was almost eleven o' clock.

I entered the house quietly and ran upstairs. The balcony was wide open. I slowly walked to the balcony. Bella was standing there her phone glued to her ear. She was smiling.

"Jake. I know that is so weird. Yeah"

She was quiet for some time.

Then she giggled.

"What? You didn't! Honest Jake. I like honesty. How did she react?"

She let out another tinkling laugh.

"Ok Jake. I miss you. Call me. Yup. I know. I love you."

She slowly pulled the phone from her ear.

"Hey Bella." I see you're finally up.

She blushed.

"I didn't sleep until midnight yesterday" she said defensively.

I was about to open my mouth and tell her that I did not believe her when the doorbell rang.

Bella ran down the stairs and I followed.

She opened the door. I heard a few squeals and a chuckle.

Alice had launched herself at Bella. Bella was still shocked. I noticed that she was staring at something outside.

"Jasper?" she asked quietly.

Alice let go of Bella and moved next to me.

The next moment a blonde guy walked into the room. Bella hugged him tight and he picked her up and swung her around.

I could hear them speaking but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

Finally they let go of each other. But The guy, Jasper took her hand and held it.

"Aw that was sooo sweet" Alice squealed.

I was confused. Noting my puzzled expression Alice said, "Edward this is my boyfriend Jasper Whitlock, Jasper my brother Edward"

Jasper smiled and reached out his right hand and shook mine.

"Um… how do you guys know each other?" I asked gesturing to Bella and Jasper.

"We were neighbors when I was really young. And He became my best friend." Bella said smiling at Jasper. I felt a twinge of something I couldn't place.

"Well I gotta go. I'll leave you guys to catch up" Alice said walking out the front door.

"So Bells what have you been up to?" Jasper asked ruffling her hair.

She smiled and ran up the stairs halfway before turning to us beckoning. Jasper followed her and I walked up behind them.

Bella's door was wide open and I saw Jasper and Bella sitting on her bed talking and laughing. They didn't seem to notice me at all. Then Bella said something and before I knew it they were engaged in a wrestling match on the bed.

Something hard hit me on the head. I looked down and saw an album.

It was a photo album containing all pictures of Jasper and Bella from the day they had met.

The first one was one of Jasper in his boxers and Bella in a T-shirt that was much too big for her. They were laughing.

Another one was a picture from a prom night. Jasper was wearing a tux and Bella was in a blue dress. They were holding hands and Bella was blushing.

He next one was of Jasper and Bella sleeping.

Bella was lying on top of Jasper and his hands were wrapped around her. This photo was probably taken when they were really sleeping.

I kept the album near her door and headed into my room.

BPOV

Jasper had me pinned to my bed. I was giggling like an idiot. I was really happy at seeing Jasper again.

He looked really good and he was happy.

I stopped struggling and lay limp under him. He rolled over and fell to my left. We both started laughing.

"Bella there is something you're not telling me." He said propping himself up on his elbow.

"No. There is nothing I need to tell you." I said not looking him in the eyes.

"Bella you are going to tell me or I am going to tickle you until you tell me" he said and knowing Jasper I was sure that Jasper would stick to his words.

I turned around to face him.

"Jasper… I-"

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed..

I looked at him trying to figure out the reason for his exclamation.

"You like him don't you?" he whispered.

I looked at him puzzled.

"Who?"

"Edward! Duh." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

I blushed. The blush gave me away.

"Wow this is so cool." He said sitting up.

I rolled my eyes. Jasper sometimes acted like a girl when he got excited.

"Uh Huh" I said averting my eyes from his.

"We'll finally get to be the brother and sister we've always wanted." He said, more seriously.

I blushed furiously at what he was implying.

"Jasper I don't know whether he likes me back."

He looked at me as though I was an idiot.

"He would be an idiot if he doesn't like you"

"Jasper can we stop talking about this now?" I said really not liking to talk about my personal life so loudly.

He nodded seriously.

"Why don't we go to a restaurant?" he asked.

I sighed.

"Fine."

"Great! Come on." He said jogging out of the room. I followed after putting on my jacket.

Before I went down I opened Edward's door a little and peeked through. He was sleeping serenely. There was a frown on his face but I guess he had been thinking about something serious.

I shut the door and followed Jasper out into the street.

We talked and laughed.

But even though I was really happy I could feel the nagging worry that Edward might not reciprocate my feelings.

I pushed the thought to the very back of my head and talked to Jasper wholeheartedly.

Today turned out to be great after all.


	8. Two days to go

**I do not own Twilight**

**Two Days To Go**

BPOV

I was waiting in the airport for my dad and step mom. Kelly is- wait a moment you have no idea about my family do you? Well let me tell you.

My parents are Charlie and Renee. But when I was five they got a divorce. It was terrible for me to witness them fighting.

Basically the only reason they fought was because my mom did not like Forks. My dad on the other hand was born and brought up in Forks.

After the divorce I was supposed to stay at each of their houses alternately until I got tired of it and moved to Forks.

I was eight then. When I was twelve I was invited to Renee's wedding to Phil. I didn't go. I sometimes blamed Renee for breaking my family up.

That was until I my dad got married again. This happened the same year I decided to stay in Forks.

In came Kelly Johnson. She was the nicest woman I had ever met. The best part was that she had a son who was two years older than me. Emmett. I loved Emmett. He was the best brother a girl could ever have.

Now I am happy that Renee left Charlie. She helped me get a brother and my father a true love.

"Bella!" a voice called me.

I turned and saw Kelly waving at me. I smiled. She looked really good. Her blonde hair was in a pony and she was wearing a pink shirt with a cream coloured pant.

"Hey Mom!" I said hugging her tight. I really did love Kelly. More than my real mother.

My dad got off the plane looking better than ever. His eyes were bright.

"Hey kiddo" he said hugging me.

"Hey dad." I said before turning and leading them to the car.

We talked in the car. Kelly was full of stories. They had just been on a cruise and she had just enjoyed every minute of it.

"Wow the house is sooo beautiful!" my mom squealed like a small girl.

"Mom?" Emmett asked peering out from a window, "Mom!" he yelled and I could hear him running down the stairs.

"I have some work to do." I said walking quickly into the house to call Rose.

She had wanted to see her soon-to-be mother in law.

"Rosalie! My mother is home." I said knocking at her door.

Rosalie went out to meet my mom.

Wonderful. Now I can go and rest.

I slowly climbed up the stairs. The past three days had been hectic. Alice and I had had to go and try on our dresses after the alteration.

I had circles under my eyes. Jasper had been running around like a hare. He was so busy.

But the sweet part was that he managed to squeeze a few minutes in for me and for Alice.

I was touched. Edward on the other hand was not home at all. It was miracle if a person saw his face at the house.

I missed him. I felt really lonely at the house for the past few days.

Rosalie's parents had come just yesterday. Both parents were staying at a hotel just near the house.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. My room was so comfy. I entered the bathtub and closed my eyes. The warm water was soothing as usual.

EPOV

I inhaled her scent. A nice almond. She stirred a little. I slowly pulled my arms from her.

I got off the couch.

We had fallen asleep watching the movie.

I stood at the balcony. Nicole was really nice. She was all I could think about and the best part was that she didn't believe in love either.

I was surprised at how alike we both were.

I had hardly gone to the house at all. I still remember Bella's hurt face when she had seen me yesterday

I again felt a twinge of something. I would say guilt. But it was something more than guilt, something I had never felt before.

"Edward? Edward! You scared me. I thought you had left." Nicole said wrapping her arms around me. I relaxed and turning around I wrapped her up in an embrace.

"Edward? I am going to Italy" she said hesitantly.

"When?" I asked.

"Tonight."

"Oh." I said. I wasn't upset. She had a separate life and she could go wherever she wanted to.

"Edward say something" she said softly taking my face in her hands.

"What's to say? You wanna go, you go." I said softly looking into her eyes. She smiled and leaned forward.

"This is one of the many reasons I like you." She whispered before kissing me.

**Three hours later **

I was in my room. I had cleaned myself up. Everyone had gone out. I felt really lonely at the moment.

"Bella can I come in?" a voice asked. I didn't recognize it. I opened the door and saw a really pretty woman standing outside. She looked puzzled when I came out.

"Bella?" she asked me.

"Oh. No. That is her room." I said gesturing to Bella's room.

"Oops. Sorry." The woman said before turning around and entering Bella's room without knocking.

The door closed and I heard a few voices and a loud giggle followed by a laugh. I shut my door.

BPOV

Mom had entered just now. I was lying on my bed.

"Bella you know I went and called for you in the wrong room." She giggled.

"What?" I asked sitting up.

"Yup. The room opposite to this one. A guy looking like god opened the door." She said looking at me with knowing eyes now.

I blushed.

"So do you like him?" she asked me.

This was a characteristic feature of Kelly. She knew when you liked a guy.

I blushed deeper.

Kelly sat down at the foot of my bed and patted the place next to her.

I sat down and stared at my hands. I probably resembled a tomato now.

It's not like I can't talk about such stuff with Kelly, just the fact that she was my mom that made me feel embarrassed.

"Bella? Honey, It is okay to like a guy you know" she said softly.

"I do like him mom" I said in an emotionless voice.

"Ooooh my god!" she squealed in a very immature way.

"Mom calm down" I said.

…

I was sitting next to Alice in the dining room. She looked really troubled. I wanted to ask her what was wrong but I was always caught up in conversation.

Mom and dad had gone to their hotel (thank god for that!)

"Alice?" I called.

We were in the balcony. Everyone was in the living room talking.

"Bella?"

"What's the matter?" I asked, joining her.

"Bella I am scared" she said a few tears escaping from her eyes.

"Of what?"

"What if something goes wrong with the wedding? What if the cake doesn't arrive on time? What if-" she began to cry really hard now.

I cut her off.

"Alice you know that none of that will happen" I said soothingly. I hugged her.

She was on overload. I had to say she was doing too much. I would have cracked way earlier.

"Thanks Bella" she said softly before turning and walking upstairs-to lie down maybe.

I stayed in my position not moving.

I felt really tired but I could not fall asleep here, but my legs refused to move.

"Bella?" he called.

I froze.

"Bella. Why are you hiding here?" he asked joining me, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Hello Bella?" he said waving his hand in front of my eyes.

I didn't respond. My heart was fluttering at the close proximity.

"What's happened to you?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just tired Edward." I said quietly. He raised a perfect eyebrow.

"I have been working hard you know." I said defensively.

"I know. But why are you sitting here? You can lie down you know." He said as though I was sitting there because I wanted to.

I glared at him. He still had that smile on his face.

"I am not able to move if you didn't know" I said angrily. Tears were coming into my eyes. He looked surprised.

Then all of a sudden he stood up. I watched him and then before I knew it he had picked me up and was walking indoors.

I struggled.

"Edward what are you doing?" I asked in surprise.

"Well you said you couldn't walk and I decided I can help you" he said looking forward.

I blushed. 'He's only helping' a part of my brain screamed. But the other part said 'You are in his arms.'

"Well here we are" he said setting me down on my bed. I was shocked; I had no idea that we had even entered the room.

"Thanks Edward" I said softly.

"What are friends for?" he said before disappearing.

I was happy, but his words kept ringing in my ears. _What are friends for? _Only _friends._

Silly Bella. You are being a pessimist now. Seriously. He was being nice.

I pushed the thought out of my mind and lay down after changing.

'_Edward no!' I screamed._

_Tears were running down my cheeks._

_Edward was standing in front of me wearing his towel._

_I kept running but I never seemed to reach him. 'Edward Please!' I screamed again._

_He smiled wickedly._

'_Bella I never loved you. I will never love you. I have eyes only for her.' He said before wrapping his arms around a pretty blonde and kissing her._

I woke up shuddering and gasping for breath. Tears were running down my cheeks.

I slowly got off the bed and went to wash my face.

The cold water was comforting. I splashed some water on my neck as well.

It was two in the morning. I couldn't sleep again. I slowly went down the stairs. The house was in complete darkness. I settled down on the sofa with some leftover chocolate ice cream.

After half an hour I lay down on the sofa. I felt the dream threatening to enter my mind again.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Before I knew it I was asleep.


	9. The Wedding

**I do not own Twilight**

**The Wedding**

BPOV

I slowly turned my head to look at Alice. She gave me a glare.

"Hey Ali, I can't help it. I have got to see what you guys are doing" I said apologetically.

By the look on her face I could tell she wasn't satisfied. She went back to doing Rose's hair.

I looked at the mirror and I was shocked by what I saw.

Alice had outdone herself, transforming plain Jane to Snow White.

Rosalie was patiently sitting as Alice did her make-up. I wondered how today was going to be. Emmett had looked really happy and I was really happy for him.

I was going to stay at their house, till the end of the month. Emmett and Rose had forced me into it. Edward was going to stay as well.

I leaned back on my chair and closed my eyes. I didn't sleep but I wasn't all there either. I could hear Rosalie and Alice talking but I didn't understand their words.

…

I walked slowly and rhythmically- I think. I felt terrified. What if I fell? What if I broke a bone and had to be taken to the hospital? I was sweating. Thank god-or maybe here Alice- for waterproof make-up.

I concentrated on balance the entire way up the aisle. Finally I was there! I had made it! I felt like jumping for joy.

Emmett was grinning. Then a gasp went through the guests. Rosalie! She looked breathtaking. She walked confidently with her father.

Then came the vows and the ring exchange and the "you may kiss the bride". It was only when Kelly came up to me and offered me her handkerchief that I realized I was crying.

I slowly dabbed away the tears. Weddings always made me cry and I had no idea why.

I stood silent for a minute and then went forward to congratulate them.

…

The reception was at the backyard. The backyard here was larger than a ballroom so I guess the word backyard would be inappropriate.

I sat at one of the tables all alone, sipping some apple juice (I don't drink-usually). Em and Rose were dancing with everybody.

"Hey Bells, dance with me?" Jasper asked coming up behind me.

"Sure" I said before getting up and following him to the dance floor.

Jasper knew how uncoordinated I was and so he restricted his dance moves to a simple sway. I was happy to be dancing at all so no complaints here.

After a few songs I returned to my seat. Then came Edward. He was dressed in a tux that fit him really well.

I watched as he made his way towards me. My heart was racing. Was he going to ask me to dance? I sat on the edge of my chair pretending to be normal.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yup?" I said sounding like an idiot. My face turned red.

He chuckled and then slipped into the chair opposite to me.

"You look lonely" he said seriously.

Blunt. Wow.

"I am not lonely. I was just enjoying the company of-"

"Of what? The table?" he asked cutting me off. I blushed again. Deeper.

"Well since I am here. Why don't we dance?" he asked me standing up.

"OK" I said quietly.

He caught hold of my hand and pulled me to the dance floor.

I tensed. I remembered the fact that I couldn't dance- _now._

Edward noticed the tension in my body and raised his eyebrows.

"Um…Its' just that I can't dance." I said quickly.

He chuckled.

"It's all in the leading. Follow me and you'll dance well" he said before drawing my hands around his neck and putting his hands at my waist.

He began to move slowly side to side and then he began to go in circles.

Another few minutes and I realized dancing was fun-with Edward. He made it so easy.

I was enjoying myself and we were talking about anything and everything.

Then the music changed. From a fast beat to a slow song. Edward pulled me to him so that I was resting my head on his chest and he was resting his chin upon my head. Jasper winked at me from behind. I now knew why the song had changed so abruptly.

"I never knew dancing was such fun" I said relaxing myself.

"Now you do and that is all that matters" he said and I could here the smile in his voice.

…

I was standing next to Kelly as Em and Rose cut the cake. Kelly was smiling. Today afternoon she had been saying how nice it would be to have someone to shop with.

Edward was standing next to an old man who seemed to be leaning onto him for support. Edward wasn't complaining. He was actually holding the man's hand.

The wedding reception went very well. Thanks to Alice. Alice was flushed with happiness. Her entire face was sparkling.

The usual followed and we sent them off.

I was really happy for Em and Rose.

…

I slowly got out of the dress and entered the hot bath. Wow. That felt so good.

Edward was in his room. We had come here in a cab. I got out of the bath in an hour. I dressed in sweats and a T-shirt.

My head seemed to be spinning, I was so tired. It was almost twelve thirty. I lay down on the bed and fell asleep.

…

The sun was getting into my eyes. I rolled over and buried my head in the pillow. My head was throbbing. I felt like hammering it against the wall.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in" I said, my voice was scratchy and my throat hurt.

The door opened and Edward was standing there, in his hand was a plate.

He saw me and looked shocked.

"What in the wide world have you done to yourself?" he asked keeping the plate on the bedside table and leaning over me.

I looked at him puzzled.

"You look terrible Bella. Your eyes are red and puffy. Your nose is red. You haven't slept well at all" he said coming closer to my face now.

Before I could say anything he pulled my lower eyelids down and peered at my eyes.

Oh right he was going to become a doctor.

I felt something tickle my nose and I sneezed. Edward was now standing thinking carefully.

"What has happened to me doctor?" I asked, my scratchy voice making me sound like a crow.

"You have the flu" he said with know expression as though he was discussing the weather.

I looked at him waiting for further explanation but he said nothing.

"Would you like to eat?" he asked suddenly.

I realized I was hungry. I nodded.

He pulled the plate towards me. When the bacon and eggs smell went into my nostrils I felt my stomach churning.

Oh my god!

I jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. I was kneeling over the toilet vomiting.

Edward was holding my hair and was whispering soothing word into my ears.

Finally I felt better and I got up and brushed my teeth.

"I have the medicines you need." He said before running off to get them.

I sat down on the bed and closed my eyes.

"Here you go." He said handing me three tablets. I looked at them and then at him. The doubt plainly showing in my eyes.

"The white one is the antibiotic, the green one is for the nausea and the small one is the painkiller. For your throat." He said gesturing to the tablets one by one.

I swallowed them all.

"I wanna do something Edward" I said pushing around him and walking out the door.

"What do you want to do?" he asked me.

"Watch a movie?"

"Ok"

…

We were halfway through the 'Hateline'. I was watching earnestly while he was pretending to watch it.

He had snorted a lot when I had cried at a point. I had been angry and I still was.

I was feeling better. My head didn't hurt a much.

Edward had given me bowl full of soup. I had no idea he could cook.

The movie was over. I pulled the CD out of the player and put it back in its case.

I went to my room and lay down again. I was feeling really sleepy and I fell asleep the moment my head touched the pillow.

EPOV

I watched as Bella climbed up the stairs. She was unsteady on her feet. I heard a door close and telling me that she had a reached her room successfully.

I got up and went to the balcony. I pulled my phone out and started to dial the number I was so familiar with.

"Hello Edward!" Nicole answered her voice sounding very happy.

"Hey. How are you?" I asked feeling my spirits rise.

"Not so good" she said. I could here a ring of distress in her voice.

"What happened?"

"They didn't want our designs. Apparently they thought the designs were much too 'modernish'" she said bitterly.

"Its okay you know." I said trying to console her.

"I know Edward. I'll be fine" she said, her voice going from bitter to tired in seconds.

"Why don't I get some rest?" she said before I could say anything else.

"Bye Edward" and I heard the dial tone.

I felt hurt but I knew I was being silly. Everyone had bad days right? This was one of hers.

Speaking of bad days I went to check on Bella who was having a _real_

bad day today.

I opened the door trying to be as quiet as possible. She was sleeping.

I closed the curtains and pulled her covers over her. She was a real good friend. I closed the door and entered my own room.

I sat down and began to study.

JPOV (Jasper)

I was standing in front of Em's house now.

I opened the door with the spare key and jogged up the stairs.

I opened Bella's door and was about to say surprise when I saw that she wasn't there at all. I could here someone in the bathroom though.

I sat down on the bed and waited.

Bella came out and what I saw sent a shock through my body.

Bella looked terrible. Her eyes were red and puffed up. Her nose was red too. I opened and closed my mouth probably looking like fish.

She looked surprised.

"Jasper? How come you're here?" she asked and I registered her cracked voice.

"What's happed to you?" I asked concerned. She told me.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked her.

"A lot. If Edward hadn't given me those medicines I would have been lost" she said sitting on the bed.

I sat down next to her and we started talking.

She was laughing at something I said and I laughed

and we were both laughing like idiots.

The door burst open and I saw Edward in the doorway.

He looked surprised to see me there.

"Edward. Nice to meet you again" I said getting up.

"Jasper." He said nodding his head towards me.

Bella was sitting on the bed looking tired.

"Bells maybe I should leave. I am tiring you out" I said reaching out and hugging her. She was warm. I kissed her forehead and then went out of the room.

…

BPOV

I lay back down and closed my eyes. Edward left silently. I felt really tired. My head was starting to hurt again. I sat up and walked to Edward's room.

He was at the table.

"Edward." I called standing at the door.

He turned around.

"Bella? Are you alright?" he asked getting up and coming over to me.

"My head is hurting again and I was wondering if…" I began.

He walked over to his bag and pulled out a box. I watched as he quickly sifted through the various medicines.

He found what he was looking for and gave it to me.

"Thanks." I said taking it. My head spun and I lost my balance. I started to fall.

But Edward caught me.

He lifted me up and took me to my room.

"You have to get some sleep." He said before slipping out of the room.

I swallowed the pill and lay down.

The bed felt comfortable. I closed my eyes and fell asleep almost immediately.


	10. I Love You

**I do not own twilight**

I love you

BPOV

It had been exactly three days since I had become sick. Thanks to Edward I was almost cured now.

As I dressed I thought about telling Edward how I felt about him. Telling him was risky. He might never speak to me again.

I had had a lot of time to think it out. I had observed Edward for the past three days and I had figured out very little.

He had been really caring, but at the same time he would get a dazed look in his eyes, like he was in another world. I dried my hair out and went downstairs.

The house was empty. Edward was not around. I wondered where he had gone at eight o' clock in the morning.

When I entered the kitchen I saw plate set out for me. I looked at the pan on the stove there were two bread toasts on it. I took them, buttered them and ate them quickly. I was ravenous.

I hadn't been able to swallow a morsel until yesterday. I washed the plate out and settled down on the sofa. The programs on TV were really boring. I just flipped through them.

Then I lay down and closed my eyes. The entire house was in silence.

My final decision came into my mind.

I was going to tell Edward how I felt about him. When he came back from wherever he was.

I dozed off.

…

I jerked awake. I sat up straight and tried to trace the sound that had woken me.

I listened hard. I was so sure I heard a giggle. Maybe I just heard wrong.

I lay down again. Now my decision felt really good. The way Edward had been treating me proved that he liked me too. He was probably too shy to say anything. I smiled at the thought of Edward being shy.

I heard Edward's voice. He was back!

That was probably what had woken me.

I sat up. Oh my god! I had to tell him now! I started up the stairs. My hands were sweating.

I looked at my attire. I was wearing jeans and a blue T-shirt. Definitely not the clothes I would have worn had I known what I was going to do beforehand.

I reached Edward's door. I knew I should knock but I foolishly opened the door. What I saw ripped my heart out.

I gaped open mouthed at what I saw.

I must have gasped because the girl and Edward turn to look at me surprise and embarrassment written in their eyes.

I turned and practically ran to the balcony. How could I have been so stupid! She must have been his girlfriend.

I felt my cheeks become hot. I had walked in on Edward making out with some girl and I could not get the sickening image out of my mind.

"Bella?" Edward said standing beside me. I felt hot tears prick my eyes. I couldn't face him. I felt betrayed.

"Bella I am sorry about that" he said touching my hand softly. I moved mine out roughly.

The sadness had left me and I only felt anger.

I turned and looked at him. He looked apologetic.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked him my eyes flashing.

"I should have told you about Nicole. It must have been a shock to see her without knowing who she was." He said smiled nervously.

He thought I was angry with him for not telling me about _the girl._

"Edward I am not angry with you for that." I said quietly.

"Then why?"

I took a deep breath. I had to do this.

"Edward I am angry because I love you and you kissed another girl."

His eyes widened. I could see no emotion in them.

"I am sorry Bella. But I don't love you." He said coldly.

The words sliced through me. My heart which was already broken completely disintegrated.

I shut my eyes letting the words sink in.

"Okay Edward" I said softly and turned and walked to my room.

The moment I was in, the tears that I had been holding back fell freely. I sat on the bed trying to clear my head.

Edward flashed before my eyes.

_I am sorry Bella. But I don't love you…._

The words kept repeating themselves in my head. At that moment I knew how hopelessly in love I was with Edward Cullen.

I stood up and started throwing my clothes into my bag. I had to leave. I couldn't face Edward. Not after what had happened.

I slipped out of the house quietly.

When I passed Edward's door I could here him explaining what had happened, to _the girl._

I walked a lot. When I reached the main road I had already received many stares. But I was barely aware of what was happening.

I caught a cab. On the way I called Jacob and asked him to get me a seat on the next flight home.

I leaned back and shut my eyes. I felt empty.

Jake I am coming back like you asked.

EPOV

I sent Nicole off. She was really upset about what had happened. I was still in shock from what Bella had said.

Now that I had thought about it I felt that I had been a little too harsh on her.

When I had passed her room I had heard no sound. I slowly climbed up the stairs and knocked on Bella's door. There was no answer.

I knocked again. No answer. I had to apologize to her for my behavior.

I did not love her but I needn't have been so harsh either.

I turned the knob and entered the room.

There was no one there. The bathroom door was wide open. When my eyes fell upon the open and empty cupboards I knew that she had run away.

I stared wordlessly at the empty room. I felt really bad now. Bella had left and I had no idea what to do.

Emmett was going to kill me. Shit!

I pulled at my hair in frustration.

I was so dead.

BPOV

I got off the plane. It had been a long journey but I had had a lot of time to think.

I saw Jacob waiting for me. My best friend Jacob who had been there for me ever since Jasper had left.

I hugged him the moment I reached him. He rubbed my back gently.

"Hey Bells." He said sensing that I was not happy.

"Hey."

He lifted my bags and put them in the car the moment we reached it.

My parents had left to meet Kelly's aunt. They would be back by next week.

I felt relived that I wouldn't have to answer Kelly's questions.

Jacob drove silently glancing at me now and then. I kept my eyes forward and didn't allow even the slightest bit of emotion show through my eyes.

I was home.

I had Jacob.

…

"What would you like to have Bella?" Jake asked. He looked at me like I had gone mad.

"Anything's good."

He said something to the waitress.

I had told Jake everything, from beginning to end. He had listened and had held me tight his arms when I had broken down again.

We were at a small restaurant now. Jacob had forced me to come.

Now when I thought about the whole thing again I realized that Edward hadn't done anything wrong. It had been me. I had misunderstood all his feelings.

He had wanted plain friendship and I had thought he wanted more.

I swallowed all my feeling and concentrated on having dinner.

I could never talk to Edward again. That I was sure.

I would never be able to stop loving him either.

When I came back to reality I saw Jacob looking at me weird.

I grinned sheepishly. My first grin since…

I felt better. I had Jake, Angela, mo and dad. I had all this and why should I worry about some guy who had just entered my life.

I closed my eyes and willed my mind to forget him.

It did.

I forgot him.

At least I tried to.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. I can write better when I get more reviews. Try out my oneshot "Forever and Always" too. **


	11. Best Friends?

**I don't own Twilight**

**Best friends?**

BPOV

It had been nearly a week since I had come back. Jacob and I did everything together.

He healed me well. I spent almost all the days at his house. Nights were terrible because I was having nightmares.

I was going to Phoenix for a meeting. I had to leave on the eleventh of January.

Jake had booked my ticket. Now I sat on the floor eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"Mmm! This is lovely Jake." I said licking my lips. He was eating his own on the kitchen counter.

"Secret recipe." He said winking at me.

I giggled. Each time I laughed or giggled it felt forced. Try as I might I would never heal completely.

Emmett had called. He had returned to an empty house, meaning Edward had left. I couldn't explain to him because he would become all 'elder brotherish' and would probably beat Edward up.

I told him that I had had an urgent call from the college.

He had believed it. Thanks to god!

I went back to my books while Jacob did his math assignment.

**Four Days Later**

I got off the plane. The fresh air was refreshing. I was wearing my favorite skinny jeans and a pink top.

A taxi was waiting for me. I hopped in and leaned back as the driver started the cab.

…

I got out of the cab and took a good look at the hotel I was supposed to be staying. It was huge. I entered and gave the man at the counter my name.

"Oh here you are" he said and handed me the key.

I took the elevator to room number 721.

The moment I was inside the room I took a deep breath. I was feeling better. Thanks to Jacob.

Jasper had called again to see if I was alright.

Now I sat on the bed and stared at the opposite wall. I felt lonely. I would accept Edward as a friend and nothing else. If only I had his number or if I had the guts.

I changed into a blue dress picked out by Kelly, as a graduation present. It was very pretty and simple. I gave myself a natural look and left my hair loose.

I had an hour for the lecture or whatever it was.

…

I sat down on one of the seats assigned for me. The auditorium was full. I looked to my left, a woman in her forties. She was concentrating on a book.

To my right was a man with blonde hair. He looked like a god. He also appeared to be in his thirties.

"Yes?" he asked me looking at me. I stared. Oh I had been staring at him.

"Um…" I said stupidly.

He smiled.

"I am Carlisle." He said extending his hand towards me. I took it.

"Isabella."

"So what are you….?" He started and that was all that was required to start off the conversation.

Both of us had sat through the entire lecture talking. Carlisle was a doctor, his wife Esme was an interior designer.

He also said that his wife had forced him to come here. I laughed at that. Our situations were almost similar. My college had forced me to come here.

Once outside I stood on the pavement waiting for a cab.

"Bella, why don't you come for dinner? Esme would be pleased to talk to someone who knows so much about the classics." Carlisle asked.

"Ok."

He led us to his car. A black Mercedes. I got in and he drove.

…

I took a look at the house and I was sure I was standing next to a millionaire.

Carlisle knocked on the door and a beautiful woman with chestnut hair and a heart shaped face opened the door. She smiled at Carlisle.

"Esme, this is Bella" he said moving aside so that she get a better view of me.

Esme smiled.

"Hello Bella." She said. Carlisle had already called her and told her about me in the car.

"Mrs.…..."

"Oh please call me Esme. I am not that old" she said pulling me inside.

She took me on a tour through the house. It was beautiful, elegant and she had designed it herself.

Finally when we went back down she led me to the dining room. The smells were mouthwatering.

…

The food was delicious. Carlisle told me that Esme always cooked in the house.

We talked about all trivial stuff. Esme was really nice. Carlisle was very thoughtful. He never saw the need to speak too much.

When I was finished I excused myself and went to wash my hands.

When I came out Esme was talking to somebody I couldn't see properly.

"Son this is the girl your mother is talking about." Carlisle said talking to the other person in the room.

The person moved and when he saw me he froze.

"Edward?"

"Bella?

"You know each other?" Esme said looking from Edward to me. Edward gained composure faster than I did.

"Yup. Mom I met her in London at Rose's wedding.

Esme seemed to sense something in Edward's voice.

"Carlisle I saw this really interesting article about …." She said pulling Carlisle out of the room and I could hear them talking their way upstairs.

'Well….." I began awkwardly. I was blushing but I wasn't embarrassed.

"Bella how come you're here?" he asked standing in the same place.

"Your dad. He asked me to come to dinner." I said looking at him.

He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"Edward I need to say something" I said softly. He nodded giving me permission to speak.

"I am sorry. I thought you…well, you know what I thought. I missed you Edward. I will be your friend. We can be friends from now on…please don't be angry." I said looking at my hands.

He didn't say anything. I was too scared to look at his face.

But before I could say or do anything his arms were around me. I was shocked for a minute but I relaxed against him.

"Bella I missed you too. In those few days you managed to become my best friend and I want us to be best friends." He whispered through my hair.

I felt relieved. Friends or nothing?

I think friends would be better.

"Well…. Um nice to see you both have made up." Esme's voice said from behind me

Edward released me. I was blushing.

"Yeah. Mom how about I drop Bella off?" he asked smiling at me.

I looked at Esme. She nodded and smiled.

Edward led me out to a silver Volvo and held the door open for me.

I slid in and he entered on the other side. I looked at him and saw that he had been waiting for me to turn.

"Bella, where do you stay?"

"Um a hotel." I said unsurely.

He chuckled.

"I meant the name of the hotel. I need to take you there don't I."

I told him. He started driving.

On the way we talked about all kinds of stuff. Edward's life was full of fun. He seemed to have a really adventurous life.

I felt happy to have gained his forgiveness but the sadness that he would never be what I wanted him to clawed at my heart. I pushed that thought away.

I was with Edward and that was all that mattered.

EPOV

"Son this is the girl your mother is talking about." Carlisle said to me. I turned and looked at the person. I froze and so did she.

"Edward?"

"Bella?"

"You know each other?" Esme said looking from Bella to me.

"Yup. Mom I met her in London at Rose's wedding." I said.

"Carlisle I saw this really interesting article about…" she said pulling dad out of the room. I thanked her silently.

"Well….." Bella began looking like she would have been anywhere but here now.

"Bella how come you're here?" I asked.

"Your dad. He asked me to come to dinner." She said looking at me with her chocolate eyes. Eyes that I had missed so much.

I was about to tell her that I was glad to see her again when she cut me off.

"Edward I need to say something" she said softly. I nodded encouraging her to go on.

"I am sorry. I thought you…well, you know what I thought. I missed you Edward. I will be your friend. We can be friends from now on…please don't be angry." she said looking at her hands. I stared at her willing her to look at me silently. But all I managed was to gather her up in my arms in a big hug. She fit in my arms perfectly well.

She froze for a minute before relaxing against me.

I hugged her tight.

"Bella I missed you too. In those few days you managed to become my best friend and I want us to be best friends." I whispered through her hair.

She was silent. I held her loosely.

"Well… Um nice to see you both have made up." Esme's voice said from somewhere.

I released Bella. She saw Esme and blushed.

"Yeah. Mom how about I drop Bella off?" I asked smiling at Bella.

She looked at Esme. Esme being the angel she was, nodded and smiled.

I led Bella to my car and held the door open for her. She slid in. I entered through the other side. I turned to Bella. She was staring at something in a far-off place. Then she turned and looked at me. 

"Bella where do you stay?" I asked her.

"Um… a hotel." She said chewing on her bottom lip. I chuckled.

"I meant the name of the hotel. I need to tale you there don't I?" I

asked her smiling.

She blushed again and told me the hotel's name.

I started the car.

We talked about all kinds of stuff.

Bella seemed to have led a very peaceful life in certain ways. She told me about her best friends Jasper and Jacob. They were the only people in her life who knew her deepest and darkest secrets.

I now knew who Jacob was. Her best friend. I felt strangely pacified when I heard the words falling from her lips.

The way Bella talked was amusing really but I felt more interested in what she was saying.

She used her hands to describe anything she was saying. We laughed together. She seemed held back as though she was keeping her distance. I didn't feel really good about that though.

But I didn't worry much about that.

Bella was back and that was all I needed.

My best friend.


	12. I need you

**I do not own Twilight**

**Oh God! You're drunk!**

**BPOV**

I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked good. The metallic gold dress suited me kinda well. I was a little uncomfortable with the length, it was _really_ short.

I looked at the clock, nearly twenty minutes left. I wandered over to the balcony. The view was spectacular. The entire city was visible. City View was the perfect name for the hotel.

The last two days had been very boring considering the fact that I had been to almost seven lectures and I was bored to tears. I hadn't had the chance to see Edward again, but we did talk every evening over the phone.

I looked at the clock again. Hmm. Time moved so slowly.

…

Finally! It was exactly six o' clock. Yay! I walked out the door wearing heels. Yup. Heels.

I saw all the men old and young give me sneaky glances. Huh. Not bad. It was fine until one guy who smelled of leather came up to me and asked me if I was free for dinner.

When I reached the lobby I felt relieved. I had made it through alive.

There he was. Edward was sitting in one of the sofas reading a magazine intently. I slowly went forward until I was directly behind him.

"Hey big guy. How 'bout goin fer a ride?" I whispered into his ear. He jumped almost a foot off his seat.

"What the… Bella?"

"Yup. That's me." I said struggling to keep from laughing.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" he asked. He looked really cute in his creamy white shirt and blue jeans but he looked really funny at the moment.

I burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! Edward…..You look….Oh! Shit now I am going to look like I've cried all day!" I laughed. Tears were running down my cheeks.

"I don't see what is so funny." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course you don't. Now are we going or are you planning to stand here all night?" I asked turning around.

He rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath.

"Eddie come on!"

"Do _not_ call me that." He said before catching my hand and pulling me out of the lobby. The air outside was dry and the sky was blue. Nice day.

I sneaked a peek at Edward. He was looking thoughtful.

We came to his car. He opened the door for me. I got in.

…

I stared at the bar from outside. It was bigger than most of the bars I had seen.

The girls who were going in seemed so sophisticated and beautiful. I immediately felt self conscious.

I froze in place.

"Bella?" Edward said and waved his hands in front of my face.

"Huh?"

"Bella are you coming?" he asked looking as though I had lost my mind.

"I don't think I'll be….." I paused feeling really embarrassed. 

"You'll be..?" he prompted.

"I don't think I'll be allowed in there" I said quickly. His eyes widened.

"You are scared that they won't let you in? Why?"

"I am not …pretty." I whispered my cheeks beginning to burn.

"Bella I have never net such and idiot. You are very beautiful. If you want I can ask everyone you meet today if you are beautiful and they will say you are… or maybe they won't say anything because they will be staring at you ….speechless."

"Edward….." I began trying to tell him to stop saying such things.

"By the way we are not going to the bar." He said smiling at me.

"We aren't?"

"Nope. My friend Mike has a party in the floor above. We are going there."

"Oh."

"So are you coming?"

"Uh. Sure."

He took my hand and gave it a squeeze. I squeeze back.

Here we go.

We were going to a party and here I was reacting as though we were going to visit the president.

Calm down Bella.

….

I sipped at my drink slowly. Edward was with his friends talking. Laughing. Enjoying himself.

Edward had introduced me to many of his friends. Then all of a sudden a strawberry blonde had thrown herself all over him. I disappeared then.

I was currently sitting in a corner away from everybody.

"Hey there."

I turned around at the sound of the voice.

"Hey." I said before turning back.

"Now why is such a beautiful girl as yourself sitting alone?" the blonde guy said slipping in next to me. I moved a little so that there was enough separating space between us.

"None of your business." I said coldly.

His blue eyes reflected shock. He had probably never failed to charm a girl.

"Hey. No need to get al rude here. I'm James. What's your name?" he asked me stretching out a hand with perfect, manicured nails. I reluctantly took it.

"I'm Bella."

"Nice name. So Bella do you live here? I have never seen you at Mike's parties."

"No. I don't live here." I said softly. My eyes met his and I was frozen in shock. He was very handsome no doubt nut there was something in his eyes that made me feel like he was not to be trusted.

"Oh. Do you wanna dance?" he asked me smiling his supposed-to-be charming smile.

That was quick.

"I don't dance. I am really clumsy. I will probably end up breaking your bones." I said laughing lightly.

He chuckled but his eyes seemed unfocused as though he was planning something.

Silly Bella! You are being paranoid. I remembered the last time I had suspected a guy's intentions toward me. He was hospitalized for weeks. Turned out that he was my first grade classmate and had been trying to figure out how he seemed to recognize me.

"What about a drink?" he asked his eyes all innocent now.

I fought back a no.

"One." I said smiling at him. He seemed pleased.

He left the table for what seemed like a minute.

"Here you go." He said sitting down again. I had never 'drunk' anything like this before. I sipped at the mug slowly. It was almost tasteless.

I drank more deeply. Mmmm. This was good.

Before I knew it the _big_ mug was empty.

I looked at James who was watching me with a small smile on his face.

"You want more?" he asked getting up.

I nodded. I felt normal. Almost.

He was back again. So quickly. I snatched the mug out of his hands and emptied it faster then the first. He pulled the mug out of my fingers and was back with a full mug even before I asked for it.

I felt dizzy now. My skin felt like fire. I stood up but I felt so dizzy. Someone came up behind me and scooped me up into their arms. I tried to wriggle out of their hold. But hey I was dizzy.

The person seemed to know what he was doing. I stopped struggling. It was so hot. Water. I really needed water. I tried to open my mouth but my mouth felt like lead.

I struggled to open my eyes but the pain was unbearable. Oh my god! I was going to die. This was always how people always died in books.

I felt panic fill my aching body. I was still rocking back and forth meaning I was still being carried. Then all of a sudden the darkness closed in upon me and cut off the pain. If this is dying I thought I would take it any day to the unbearable pain.

The darkness covered me completely.

**Third person's POV:**

The girl seemed to have lost control of herself. The blonde was taking advantage of the situation. He poured her glasses of the clear liquid.

He scooped her up into his arms and started walking. The poor girl. She should be left alive.

**James's POV **

I watched her face the whole time. She was so beautiful. I felt sorry that I had done this to her. I had never had such a beautiful woman in my arms before.

I watched as she became limp in my arms. She was feather light. Her face was a picture of peace and beauty.

I slowly walked into the unused bathroom.

**EPOV **

I laughed with the others at the joke Mike was telling us.

I felt like I had forgotten something. Hmm. Oh my God! Bella!

"Excuse me." I muttered under my breath before slipping out into the crowd.

"Hey Will! Did you see Bella any where?" I asked him.

"Nope."

"Ok thanks anyway" I said before I saw a guy sitting alone at a table he had a troubled expression on his face.

"Excuse me. Did you see a brunette wearing a gold dress here?" I asked him.

He looked up his grey eyes worried.

"Yes. Sadly I did." He said hid grey eyes turning dark.

"Where is she?" I asked relieved.

"The blonde. He carried her away." He said looking at the staircase no one ever used.

"Was she okay?" I asked all the relief from my previous moment ebbing away.

"She was drugged or maybe drunk." He said as though someone had died or was about to die.

I felt my blood go cold. Oh no. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. The corridor was really wrong but the only place that was left open was the bathroom. I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom.

"I know. Sharon should have so worn the blue….." a girl's voice floated out to me. Definitely not here. I ran up the next flight of stairs. I could here muffled noises. Oh no. God please let her be okay.

I ran as softly as I could toward the direction of the noise. It came from the bathroom.

The light was switched on.

"Now Bella if you were awake I could have told you so much about myself. But sadly you aren't….."

The voice was familiar. I opened the door a crack. I could see the back of some blonde guy.

I opened the door a little more and I almost cried out in shock. There was Bella. Her head seemed to be bruised. She was pale. Terribly pale.

The zipper of her dress was open. I backed off from the door. There was a heavy metal rod. Thank goodness there were some people who thought it was fun to leave metal rods lying around.

I picked it up. Here we go. I pushed the door open and walked into the light.

The guy whirled around. James.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" I screamed at him. He looked completely at ease.

"None of your business" he said coolly.

I raised my rod ready to slam it down onto hi head when I heard running. Suddenly the room was filled with cops. Armed men.

Now James looked scared. The grey eyed fellow beckoned to me. I picked Bella up and rushed outside.

Her skin was burning and sticky.

"Take her and go. There is a back exit. Run fast." He said pointing towards a door on my right.

I ran out as he had said and laid Bella in the back of the car. Her lips had turned white. I raised an eyelid, her eyes were very red.

I got in and started the car. I had to get to the hospital fast.

….

I slowly laid Bella on the hospital bed. The nurse flung a gown at me.

It was white. Oh the hospital gown. I sort of told the receptionist that I was her fiancé.

I slowly pulled off the gold dress. Bella's skin was so pale that I felt that she was going to….die.

I quickly slipped the white gown onto Bella.

Now to wait. I felt my heart drop. I felt dreadful. This was all my fault. I felt tears pricking my eyelids. I hadn't cried since middle school and here I was crying again after so many years.

I buried my face in my hands. Bella please be okay.

The nurse came out looking worried.

"Drug overdose." She said looking at me pitifully.

"Will she be alright?"

"I am afraid nothing is sure now. She has slipped into a coma. We can only wait. The doctor has already given her medicines but the drug cut off her oxygen supply for too long. We will give you further information later." She said before disappearing back into the ICU.** [Intensive Care Unit]**

I knew I had to call somebody and let them know. I felt my hands shaking hard.

Esme. I'll call her.


	13. Don't die

**I do not own Twilight**

**13. Don't die**

**Esme's POV**

I hugged Edward. His eyes were red and puffed up. I had never heard him cry like that. Never.

I felt tears running down my own cheeks. We had been allowed to see Bella from a distance. She was so still. So pale. Carlisle was looking after her now. He had taken over when he had heard that it was Bella.

Edward was crying now. The sobs shaking his body.

I rubbed his back soothingly.

I had gotten Kelly's number from Edward and she was probably on her way with Emmett.

My eyes felt dry after crying so much.

I closed my eyes at the grief that gripped me.

**Kelly's POV **

I held Charlie's hand tight. His face was white. I felt tears running down my cheeks. Esme, Edward's mother had called and told us that our daughter was in a coma. I cried hard and Charlie held me even though I knew he was on the verge of tears himself.

The other passengers looked at us sympathetically. I felt worse after that. I clasped my hands and prayed. Please Lord let her live. Please.

**Emmett's** **POV**

I could here Rose crying silently beside me. I could feel tears running down my cheeks but I was too worried to care. Mom had called with the news. I had been shocked. We had caught the first flight there and we were in Phoenix even though we were a day late.

I pulled Rosalie closer to me. She looked up and I wiped away my tears hastily.

"It's okay to cry you know. She is you sister." She said wiping wet cheeks. I nodded.

I love you Bella. Please don't …. I couldn't even say the word out loud.

**Carlisle's POV **

Bella wasn't getting any better. It was only a miracle that could save her now. I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. I had just seen Bella's parents. They were shocked and beyond understanding. Kelly had cried a lot.

Worst of all, my son the brave Edward Cullen was crying in my wife's arms.

I shut my eyes and buried my face in my hands. Why Bella? She had been so nice.

I sighed deeply. I hope you recover Bella. I really do.

**Alice's POV **

I watched Jasper as he stared off into space. We were in a cab. I had just seen Rose and Emmett speed off in one. They didn't know that we had come.

Jasper hadn't said a word since …..the news. I had cried I still was, but Jasper he was a statue.

I hadn't tried talking to him. He loved Bella like his sister. Of course he would feel sad. I slowly reached over and took his hand. To my surprise he took it. He let out a strangled but muffled cry. Before I knew it the first tear fell from his face and then a waterfall of them followed.

He didn't say anything, he just cried.

I cried with him even though I had barely known Bella for a few days I felt like a part of me was attached to her.

**Two days later:**

**EPOV**

I felt lost. Bella showed no sign of recovering. Everybody was here. I ate at the hospital and stayed at the hospital. Esme had given up persuading me to come home.

Like I said I felt lost.

Jasper was by my side most of the time. He had left today only because Alice had begged him to.

I was alone now.

I leaned back against the cool wall. My head hurt.

"Edward you can see Bella now." Helen the nurse said.

I practically ran into Bella's room.

She was still. Helen watched me from the other side of the room.

"She doesn't have much time you know. I heard Carlisle saying so." She said slowly walking over to the bed.

I took Bella's hand.

I looked at Helen pointedly. She backed out of the room.

"Bella. Hi this is Edward. Um. I am not so good. Your whole family is here. You gave us quite a scare. I don't want you to become a star" I said not being able to use 'die' loudly.

"I miss you. A lot." I took a deep breath before continuing, "Please come back. Please."

I went out of the room as fast as I could. Helen eyed me as though she was expecting me to break down again.

I sank into one of the metal chairs.

Helen slipped in next to me. She was about 35 years old.

"You seem to be controlling yourself really well" she said softly.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I mean you guys being newly engaged and all." She said matter-of-factly.

"We are not engaged. I just said that so that they allow me to remain here." I said exhaling slowly.

"Boyfriend then?" she asked.

"Nope. We're just friends." I said concentrating on my breathing.

"Oh well the way you look at her and look after I would have mistaken you to be her husband." She said smiling. She got up and left silently leaving me frozen on the chair all alone.

Do I really…?

No that can't be.

We are just friends. Just friends. The words sounded wrong coming out of my mouth.

Not now Edward. You can't fall in love just now just because of what some woman told you. Nope you can't.

I leaned back again and fell into a restless sleep.

Nope Edward. You don't love her.


	14. Just not right

**I don't own Twilight**

**14. Just not right**

**EPOV**

"Edward! Edward!..."

I looked up slowly. The voice seemed to be yelling forever. I was just so tired.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice not clear at all.

"Bella! Bella…." The person said panting, "She's awake."

I jumped off my chair all the drowsiness gone. I felt relief.

I looked down smiled at Grace, thanking her silently for the good news.

I walked into her ward. There she was, looking….well she looked like she had been in a hospital for weeks.

"Bella?" I said softly. She was watching me with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Hey Edward." She said smiling wider. Her voice was terrible, it was feebler croak.

I walked closer. She seemed perfectly normal.

"How are you feeling now?" I asked trying to speak normally.

"Well I feel like a person whose been stuck at a hospital for ages" she said her eyes twinkling.

"Oh yeah." I said sitting down at the edge of her bed.

"How long have I been here?" she asked.

"Two weeks" I mumbled.

"Well that's a long time" she said before lying back on her pillows.

**BPOV**

I felt so tired. Edward was looking at me as though I was going to faint any moment now.

My parents, friends and of course big brother had visited and they had left just ten minutes ago.

They had hugged me held me as though I was a fragile piece of china.

My mom had cried a little, something to expected.

Dad hadn't said much as usual.

Emmett was…..well Emmett.

He had been the normal big bear that I loved and he had made a few jokes about me.

Jasper had been mighty happy. His face had told me that he hadn't slept in days.

Alice and Rosalie were a little more silent than usual but I felt that the silence had done me some good.

"Bella? Edward? Can I come in?" an elderly nurse poked her head in at the door.

"Yeah sure" he said nodding at her.

"Well nice to see that you have awoken" she said noting down a few things from the machine next to me.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" she asked pulling one eyelid up and then another.

"Good" I said.

"Okay. Now Helen will come and give you a full body checkup." She said before leaving as quickly as she had come in.

"Who is Helen?" I asked Edward. He looked surprised.

"Helen is your nurse. She looked after you when you were…well…..you know" he said turning his eyes away from mine.

"Hello Bella."

I looked at the short woman who had just entered. She had a soft smile and a friendly face.

"I am Helen" she said coming closer to me.

"Hey."

"Well I am here to give you a…Edward what are you still doing here? I am here to give her a_ full body_ check up." She said looking at Edward with raised eyebrows.

He turned a mild pink and excused himself before hurrying out of the room.

"Well Bella. Are you feeling dizzy? Nauseous? Anything?" she asked slipping on white rubber gloves.

I shook my head.

"Good."

She began her check up and I felt a tiny bit uncomfortable.

"Well there you go." She said slipping my gown back on.

She turned to leave.

"Bella?" I saw that she hadn't left yet.

"Yes?"

"He really loved you, you know." She said before vanishing.

I stared at the closed door in surprise. What had she meant by that?

But before I could dwell on the fact longer I felt waves of drowsiness hit me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**EPOV**

I looked at Bella sleeping so serenely, her face beautiful and calm.

I sat down on the chair next to her bed and watched her sleep. I had been doing this a lot lately.

Her chest rose and fell rhythmically.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Helen's POV**

I watched Edward and Bella from the window. He looked at her with so much love and care. But there was the stupid twist again. He loved her but he didn't know it. Sad.

Edward was watching her with a small smile. His eyes never left her.

Then within ten minutes he fell asleep, his head resting on the chair.

I walked back down the hospital corridors.

They would eventually get together there was no doubt about it.

**Two Weeks later**

**EPOV**

"Bella! Would you come down already!" I called. She was staying at my house now.

"Coming!" she called back and ran down the stairs.

As usual she tripped on the last stair and I stretched out my arms to catch her.

"What would you do without me?" I whispered into her ear. She shivered and her beautiful blush stained her cheeks.

She slapped off my hands playfully before walking outside.

I followed her marveling at her dress. She was wearing a pure white dress with lots of …chiffon.

"Are you coming?" she asked me.

I walked out laughing. She was leaning against my car.

We got in and I drove. Bella kept humming tunes.

"Bella! Would you please stop that." I said for the fifteenth time.

She looked at me from the corner of her eyes and started humming louder.

Great!

….

"You must be Bella. It is a pleasure to meet you. Edward's told me so…."

"Hey Edward and hello gorgeous. I am…."

"Bella! Oh my god you look…."

I ran my hand through my hair again. It was a family get-together wasn't it why were there so many people I didn't even know?

Bella looked at me sympathetically.

"Bella. I am Tanya." A very familiar voice said. I froze as a strawberry blonde head blocked Bella from my sight.

"Tanya?" I said stepping next to Bella and turning to face her.

"Eddiekins! What a surprise!" she said a big fake smile plastered on her face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her again.

"Well I came here to tell you that I forgive you. People make mistakes and yours was leaving me. I'll give you another chance." She said smiling a sickeningly sweet smile.

I glared at her in frustration.

God! How many times did you have to tell a girl that you don't like her for her to understand?

"Tanya just-" I said beginning to lose my temper when I felt Bella's soft hand slip through mine.

"Honey? Who is this?" she asked me with wide innocent eyes.

I stared at her in confusion. Huh?

Then it hit me. Oh.

"Well sweetheart, this is Tanya. She is just a girl I met in high school."

I said slipping my arm around Bella's shoulders.

Tanya's eyes widened in surprise.

"Tanya thanks for coming to our engagement party" Bella said smiling widely at her.

I took a deep breath to keep myself from laughing.

"Oh. Right. Congrats anyway." She said before turning and walking around.

Bella and I burst out laughing.

"Why didn't I ever think of that?" I wondered aloud.

Bella smiled but I noticed that she looked very tired.

I caught my mom and told her that we were leaving. She didn't look that surprised.

"Come on Bella. We're leaving." I said once I got back to her. She looked at me, her brow furrowed.

"Bella come on." I said catching her hand and pulling her along with me.

…

I pulled into our driveway. Bella seemed to be in her dreams. Her eyes were wide open but her ears were closed.

"Bella come on. We're here" I said opening her door and pulling her out. She stood like a statue.

"Well if that's how you're gonna act then there's nothing I can do" I said before picking her up and slinging her over my shoulders.

She hit me but her hands were like feathers brushing against me.

I felt really worried about how I had been feeling around Bella for the past one week.

…

I set her down in front of her door. She turned around and looked at me silently.

She looked heartbreakingly beautiful. I looked at her lips and got a strong urge to kiss her.

But before I could think properly my arms stretched out and pulled her close to me. She looked surprised. Her chocolate eyes widening.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. Her lips were….well, they were remarkably soft. I pulled her closer to me and she put her hands around my neck.

We were almost fully into the kiss when I felt something spark, like a light being turned off.

I pulled back forcefully. Bella looked equally surprised.

Oh my god! What the hell had I gotten myself into.

**BPOV**

He looked at my lips and before I knew what was happening he kissed me. Oh my god he kissed me!

I hugged myself closer to him. Just when everything seemed to become alright he pulled back.

He had an unreadable expression on his face.

I felt the familiar blush making itself up my face.

I was about to smile at him when I noticed that he looked..….angry.

I felt a wave of sadness pass through me.

"Edward? Are you…..?" I asked but he held up a hand to silence me.

"I am sorry Bella but I shouldn't have done that." He said his eyes becoming distant and cold.

I felt tears pricking my eyes but I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"So you are saying that that was a mistake" I asked him my voice shaking.

He didn't say anything.

"Oh Okay." I said before turning around and slamming the door on his face.

I waited silently and as promised I could here his footsteps telling me that he had left.

I slid down to the floor sobbing. Silly Bella!

I had always succeeded in getting myself hurt. I pulled my knees to my chest and tried to control the sobs that were threatening to rip me apart.

I just knew I had to leave. I had to.

I closed my eyes.

**EPOV**

I heard her sobs stop finally. She was crying and I felt terrible. Her sobs had made my heart shatter.

I had never wanted to hurt her. Never.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

….

I got up and stretched. But my mind immediately ran back to the day before, the kiss, the crying. I felt like killing myself for what I had done her.

It hadn't been her fault at all. I had been the stupid one kissing her when she was perfectly ready to be friends. I smacked my forehead.

I got into the shower and quickly dressed.

I had to apologize, even though I knew that she would probably not forgive me this time.

I ran down the steps quickly, but what I saw made me freeze.

"Esme? Mom? Mom! Are you okay?" I asked her running over to her.

Her face was wet with tears. She had a small piece of paper in her hands.

I ripped it out of her hands and read it,

_Dear Esme and Carlisle,_

_I have to go. Sorry I couldn't say goodbye to you properly. I just had to leave. I really enjoyed every moment of my stay at your house. But please don't call me or come looking for me. _

_I don't think I could say goodbye again. _

_I'll be leaving Forks in some time though. I am truly sorry that I left so suddenly. I'll miss you Esme and of course Carlisle _

_Thanks for taking care of me when I was well….not feeling so good._

_I'll miss you guys. A lot._

_Lots Of Love,_

_Isabella Swan._

I stared at the paper in shock. I hadn't missed the fact that Bella had written the letter to only Esme and Carlisle.

I felt hurt. Esme got up mumbling something about pancakes.

I stood there frozen solid. My chest felt like it had been ripped apart.

**You only learn the value of something when it's gone**

I had learnt the true meaning only now. I felt the truth hit me hard.

Bella had come into my life like lightning and she had left like lightning.

I give out beneath me.

She had endured all my anti-love ways. She had been the sweet friend ready to give me hand whenever necessary. I closed my eyes and my mind was filled with images and flashbacks. All I could see was Bella. The girl who told me she had loved me and accepted my rejection.

But only to walk away with my heart in the end.

I felt the first tear slide down my cheek.

I loved Bella. I loved Bella and it was likely that she would never see me again.

I closed my eyes tighter.

I loved Bella.


	15. After You Were Gone

**I don't own Twilight**

**15. After You Were Gone**

**Esme's POV**

I watched Edward's door again but it showed no signs of opening.

I felt the tears pricking my eyelids. Edward was closing himself up.

I had to do something.

"Esme?" I turned at the sound of Carlisle's voice.

"Are you crying?" he asked me taking hold of one of my hands.

I looked at him trying to mask my pain.

"Edward's not coming out."

"Sweetheart, he is a big boy now. He can take care of himself. But I think you should talk to him though."

…..

"Edward! Edward! Open the door honey!" I called from outside.

I heard some shuffling inside and the door swung open.

Oh my god! Had he been…? No. My son would never…

I gaped at him. He looked…..drunk.

"Edward what have you been doing?" I asked getting the words out with great difficulty.

"What do you want mom?"

I stared at him in astonishment. He had never been so rude.

"Edward have you been drinking?" I asked him trying to take on a firm tone but all I managed was a weak stutter.

He looked at me guilt clear in his eyes.

"Why?"

"Leave mom. Please. Just leave me alone." He said turning around.

"Edward I am your mother and so you will tell me what's wrong."

I waited for a yell.

But I hadn't been expecting him to turn around and hug me.

"Mom…..mom…I …made ….made a big…mis…mistake" he said his voice shaking.

"Hey Edward sit down okay. And then we'll talk." I said pulling him over to his bed.

"I love Bella mom." He said looking me directly in the eye.

I gasped. I had guessed that something was going on between them but not something so deep.

"She left because of me."

I looked at him. He looked forlorn.

He slowly got up and walked around the room.

"Mom you know she told me she loved me back at the wedding….I said no. You can't Bella….." he turned slowly and ran his hand through his untidy hair, " The night she left …I kissed her mom. I kissed her. Sh….She looks so beautiful. She's kind and sw….sweet. Now she hates me."

I slowly got up and put my arms around him. He reeked of alcohol but I just had to.

…..

**EPOV **

"Edward you have to tell her. She will probably never know and she'll be left hanging like that." Mom said ruffling my now clean hair.

Esme had forced me into the shower saying something about how I stank.

"Are you sure. Should I go now?" I asked her nervously.

"No. Let her cool off a bit. She'll get more confused if you profess your love for her now after all you've done"

I nodded.

Esme left the room.

Since Bella left I hadn't gone out except to get the…..drinks.

I was ashamed. I was becoming weak because of Bella.

I didn't know what had gotten into me. I had just lost myself.

I was going to tell her that I loved her knowing that she might not allow me back in her life.

**BPOV**

I held Jacob's hand. He had become so caring and helpful. Ever since….I came back he had been there for me.

I watched him as emotion after emotion crossed his face. His familiar face was all the comfort I had needed.

"Bella?"

I looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Would ya…well would you like to …..sort of ..go out sometime." He asked me. He was shy all of a sudden.

I looked at him. Jake was my best friend, but I just realized that I loved him more than that.

"Sure"

He looked at me in shock, as though he had been expecting a different answer.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

The smile that lit up his face was so nice. 

…**..**

"So bye Bells" Jake said ruffling my hair. I smiled at him.

"So soon? Why don't you come in?" I asked him.

"If you want me to."

"I do"

He smiled before jumping out of his Rabbit and holding the door open for me.

I unlocked the door. The whole house was in darkness.

"I'll go change." I said walking to my room and I saw Jacob plopping himself onto the couch.

….

I really liked Jake. He was a really nice guy.

The date had been wonderful. Jake wasn't a bit different. He was his usual friendly self.

I slid off my white dress. I had no idea why I picked it but somehow I really wanted to impress Jake.

I pulled on my favorite jeans and a red T-shirt.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

I looked so different. My cheeks were flushed.

I hurried back downstairs.

….

"Missed me?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

I stifled a laugh.

"Yup. Lots"

"Really?"

I slowly went up to him and sat in the little space left. He chuckled and pulled me onto his chest.

I froze. Usually things were so easy with Jake. But that tiny move made my heart gallop. I blushed.

"Are you blushing?" he asked pulling my hair from my face.

I looked down.

"You look really beautiful Bella."

I rolled my eyes.

He pulled me closer to him. I felt really comfortable in his arms, safe somehow.

"Bella I think you need to sleep."

"Huh?"

I stared at him in surprise.

He traced his finger under my eyes.

"You look really tired." He said before picking me up and walking upstairs.

"Oh I do do I?"

He nodded.

I hadn't slept properly in days. The days were fine with Jake next to me but nights were terrible. I kept thinking about _Edward._

Even saying his name hurt.

Jake smiled slightly before setting me on my feet.

I realized that we had come to my bedside.

"Jake …..?"

"Hm?" he asked staring straight into my eyes.

I slowly took a step closer to him. He hadn't noticed.

I slid my arms around his neck. His eyes widened in surprise.

I smiled.

I kissed him.

At first it was just a simple first kiss kind of kiss. But the kiss became more passionate. His lips were soft and the way they felt against mine was unexplainable.

I had my hands tangled in his hair. His left hand was on my thigh and his right was supporting my neck.

Just as I was about to pull back for air-

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

I whirled around.

"Dad?"

I heard footsteps on the stairs.

"What …What happened?" my mom said as she came up behind Charlie.

She looked at me and then Jake.

Her mouth formed a silent oh.

She probably figured out from the swollen lips and the ruffled hair.

"I guess I should go." Jake said running a hand through his hair.

I nodded.

He slipped out of the room and I heard a door closing downstairs.

"Well? Care to explain?" my mom asked coming into the room. She had a concerned look on her face.

My dad was red. He looked ready to burst but to my surprise he just turned and left us alone.

"Bella…?"

I sat down on my bed my cheeks red.

"We kissed." I said looking at my fingers intently.

"I sort of figured that out. But why were you up _here_?" she asked.

"Well Jake said I looked sleepy and he brought me here and well I was thinking about something and he smiled and then I realized that we had come up here already and then I don't really know what happened, but one second I was a foot away from him and next I was kissing him." I finished quickly.

"We weren't about to do anything else either." I added.

She smiled.

"Okay I believe you."

I felt my heart lighten.

"Do you love him Bella?" I looked at my mom in surprise, the question had come out of the blue.

"I don't know."

"Try and figure out. Now."

I closed my eyes. The first face that entered my mind was _Edward's._ I felt my heart skip a beat at how beautiful the image was.

Then my eyes settled on Jacob. I felt something for him. But it was not unconditional love. I loved him in a different way.

But it did answer Kelly's question.

"I do." I said a small smile on my lips.

Kelly hugged me.

'This is wonderful! I am so happy for you Bella!"

I hugged her back.

"I love you mom."

"Love you too sweetie."


	16. Eight Months Later

**I do not own Twilight**

**16. Eight Months Later**

**EPOV**

I walked aimlessly in the neighborhood. A few kids were playing in the park. I watched them. They were so carefree, so happy. They had no reason to worry either. How I wished I could go back to when I was seven or eight. I pulled my jacket tighter around my shoulders. It was a really cold October. A small blonde girl ran alongside a small black haired boy. They were laughing, their cheeks pink.

The colour reminded me of _her. _I felt the familiar pain rip through my chest when I thought of Bella. I thought of her a lot. Her beautiful smile and her chocolate eyes.

I hadn't met her after she'd left. I had gone to Forks but Kelly had not been very…..pleased to see me.

**Flashback**

I knocked on the door. The house was big. I felt nervous.

"Yes?" a familiar voice called out.

"I am here to see Bella." I said in reply. The door clicked open and Kelly stood at the doorway.

"Edward?"

I was surprised to see the coldness in her eyes.

"Yeah. How are you Mrs. Swan?" I asked trying to smile.

"I'm fine."

She invited me in and gave me a glass of orange juice.

The silence that followed was really irritating. Kelly watched her juice and carefully kept her eyes away from mine. I could feel discomfort radiating off her in waves. I watched her for any sign of speech.

She showed none. She pretty much acted as though I wasn't there at all.

"Mrs. Swan?" I asked quietly. She didn't look up.

"Mrs. Swan?" I called a little louder. She jumped a little and looked up.

"Yes Edward? Did you want something?" she asked getting up.

I shook my head. It was clear that she knew why I was here. Why did she have to make my life so difficult!

"May I see Bella?" I asked setting my empty cup on the tea table.

Her eyes widened as though I had offended her terribly.

"No. You can't."

I stared. That was blunt. I had expected a 'she's not in dear' or a 'she has gone out with her friends' but definitely not a clear cut 'You can't'

I cleared my throat. "Why?"

She looked at me, her eyes not showing an ounce of emotion.

"She is not here."

"Oh"

I felt really awkward. Why was she acting like this?

I got up.

"I'll come by tomorrow." I said extending a hand to shake hers.

She smiled slightly but she did not take my hand.

"That will be of no use. Bella is not in Forks."

"When will she come back?" I asked puzzled.

"She's moved to U.K."

I stared in surprise. I hadn't expected her to leave. I felt broken.

"Bye Mrs. Swan" I said leaving her house.

**End Flashback**

I hadn't gone back since then. Bella hadn't left my mind either.

My friend Felix had tried to set me up with a few girls but none of them had worked out.

I had searched for Bella in all of them. She was the only girl I would ever love.

I stood up from the park bench I had settled down on. This was routine.

Mom would be waiting at home.

**BPOV**

"Jake!" I squealed.

He looked dashing in his new tux.

He ran his hand through his hair.

"How do I look?" he asked smiling at me.

"Awesome." I said reaching up to kiss him.

"I could say the same about you." He said pulling me against his chest.

I blushed. I was wearing a simple knee length cream dress. Rose had picked it out for me.

We were going to Angela and Ben's wedding reception.

….

I leaned against Jake's chest as he moved us carefully across the dance floor.

We had congratulated Ang and Ben and we had also apologized for missing the actual wedding.

I had had to go to Italy for a meeting.

Jake had accompanied me.

I could hear the steady beat of his heart. The sound was calming.

I felt terribly guilty. The only reason for my meaningless guilt was Edward. I hated his name. Ugh.

Whenever I went out with Jake I found myself thinking of Edward and comparing him to Jake. Even when we kissed I remembered that night, the night he had kissed me and had broken my heart.

I felt like I was betraying Jacob by thinking of Edward.

I pushed the thought out of my mind and focused on the dance.

"Bella?" Jake whispered.

"Hmm?" I asked not looking at him.

"I was wondering whether you would like to go out tomorrow?" he said his voice husky.

I could tell that he was glad I didn't look at him.

"Sure. Where are we going?" I asked.

"That's a surprise" he said in a strained voice

I froze and pulled back to look at him. He could have been blushing but I couldn't tell.

"Jake you know I don't like surprises." I said. I knew I was being seriously stupid. But I really hated surprises.

He grinned, his eyes twinkled.

"I know."

I groaned before allowing him to pull me back into him.

…

"Alice! What the hell are you doing!" I whispered.

She had pulled me away from Jake saying something about 'girl stuff'.

She pulled us into the bathroom and turned to face me.

Alice was Edward's sister but it never hurt to be around her.

I stared at her sad expression.

"What happened Ali?" I asked taking a step closer to her.

"Do you really _love _Jacob Bella?" she asked looking up at me with the same sad face.

I nodded confused. She knew that, so why in the wide world was she asking me that?

"Okay. I guess that is what really matters" she said inhaling deeply.

"Huh? What are you-"

"Your happiness, the fact that you'll be happy with him. You love him and I guess that technically means you'll be happy." She said quickly.

I looked at her with wide eyes.

She hugged me muttering something under her breath. I returned her hug.

With that she turned and left me alone in the bathroom.

…..

I turned over on my bed. I had no idea why but I kept thinking of Alice.

She was weird but she usually didn't talk like that.

Jake had been really sweet when I knocked gravy onto him.

I giggled as I remembered his expression.

We had hurried home (he had an apartment near Emmett's place and I stayed with Em)

I had washed his tux and I had fallen asleep on the couch.

I looked to my left. Jake looked peaceful. I reached out and touched his glossy black hair.

He turned and settled down again.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

…

I jumped when I heard my phone ring loudly. I tumbled off the bed and stared in surprise at Jake.

He was sitting upright with my phone in his hand. He passed it to me.

I answered.

**A/N: Bella's words will be bold while Emmett's will be normal)**

"**Hello?"**

"Bella?"

"**Yes. Em what do you want!"**

"Where the hell are you? I have been so worried!"

"**Oh! Great! So you wake me up at five in the morning to find out where I am?"**

"Yes. You are my sister and by the way where are you?"

"**At Jake's"**

"Oh. Bells can I ask you something?"

"**Oh sure."**

"I'm serious."

"**Okay."**

"Wait this isn't the best way to talk about it. How about I meet you at Tara's for lunch?"

"**Okay"**

"Fine. Love you Bella. Bye."

I stared in surprise at the phone. He had already hung up. Weird.

Jake watched me curiously. I leaned over and kissed him lightly.

"Morning Jake."

"Morning beautiful." He said smiling slightly.

I got off the bed and walked into the shower.

….

I sat in front of Emmett. He was looking at me, his brow furrowed.

"Em? You wanted to say something?" I asked getting bored.

He jumped.

"Bella what did you do last night?" he asked looking directly into my eyes.

"Slept. Why?"

His eyes widened.

I froze. So this was what he had wanted to ask me?

"Emmett I mean really slept. With eyes closed and dreaming sweet dreams." I couldn't believe that I was going to talk this with my elder brother.

He nodded.

"But Bella, in future if you-" he began solemnly.

"No Emmett please I am so not talking this with you. Ugh. WE, Jake and I aren't rushing into anything now. We decided on being traditional." I said blushing a deep red.

Emmett nodded.

"Okay. So that's all cleared up."

I nodded.

"Bella do you love Jake?"

I looked up at him. First Alice and now him.

"Yup. I do."

"Good. And are you happy with him?"

I nodded.

He smiled finally.

I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Please don't be serious again I t does not suit you" I said rubbing my forehead.

He laughed his usual loud laugh.

I giggled.

"So Bella did you guys see that movie I forgot the name…."

The rest of my lunch went by well.

…

I pulled nervously at my midnight blue dress. It was a little above my knee.

Alice had done my make up and I had no idea why she was dressing me up so much.

Jasper had hugged me and I almost saw tears in his eyes. Weird.

I turned to look at Jake. He looked at me and smiled. I nervously smiled back.

We finally came to a restaurant. It was _huge._ There were many couples going into it.

Jake caught hold of my hand and smiled widely.

I didn't return the smile.

Instead of going in he led me up the stairs on the side. I carefully walked up in my stilettos.

"Oh my gosh!" I whispered when we reached the rooftop. The view was wonderful.

Jacob looked at me his eyes never leaving my face.

There were so many flowers and the scents were incredible.

I inhaled deeply and that was when my eyes fell upon the small table for two set in the middle. There were many candles on it.

I turned to thank Jacob but what I saw made me forget my words.

"Jake?"

He had gotten down on one knee.

I stared at him in surprise. I certainly knew where this was heading.

No wonder they had asked me such weird questions.

He was holding out a gold ring set with a large diamond in the middle.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you and I can't imagine a day without you in my life. I want us to be together all our lives and I want to keep you happy in all the ways I can.

Will you marry me?"


	17. Not My Decision?

**I don't own Twilight**

**17. Not my decision?**

**BPOV**

I stared at Jake open mouthed. What! Marry him? How? Why? But? What the…!The more I thought the guiltier I felt. Jake looked at me his eyes concerned. I felt tears fill my eyes. Oh my god! Jake stood up slowly. But I couldn't help it. I just couldn't bring myself to say yes. I shut my eyes once to clear my mind. I just couldn't decide, at least not so quickly.

"Bells? Are you okay?" Jake asked brushing away the tears on my cheeks with his thumb. I shivered guiltily under his touch.

I nodded. My entire mind was focused on Jake. I loved him but I couldn't make such a big decision, definitely not so quickly.

"Jake. Can I tell you later?" I asked him watching carefully for his reaction. His eyes showed surprise, hurt, concern anger and maybe something else.

He nodded. "Bye Bella. I love you" he said, kissed me on the cheek and he left.

I stared wide eyed at the stairs. He had disappeared down them.

….

I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried. Emmett had come to pick me up and he had been dreadfully angry with Jake for leaving me, but I had defended Jake. I told Em that I had asked Jake to leave. Emmett believed me.

Rose sensed something wrong when I returned but she didn't ask me about it. Typical Rose. I loved her.

I was currently curled up on the bed crying my eyes out.

I did love Jake but why did I feel so guilty when he asked me to say yes. I f I had really loved him saying yes would have been easy, like breathing. I had hurt Jake, and I probably hurt myself more. The moment's hesitation was all it took to clear any doubts Jacob had had about my feelings towards him.

I shuddered when I remembered his pained face. That hadn't been the happiest moment of my life and that I was sure about. It had been eight months since I had seen Edward and yet I still loved him like crazy. The moment his face entered my mind my heart would be all pangs and stutters.

I had heard that time healed all wounds, but mine wasn't a wound was it? Heart breaks were different. I had had a fair share of heart breaks in life and yeah I'd gotten over them all easily. Why did Edward have to be the different person?

I was pulled back from my train of thought by a knock on the door. It was soft and I guessed it would be Rosalie.

"Bella? Can I come in?" she asked in her soft voice.

I sat up quickly, ran my fingers through my hair and wiped the tears off my face. Not like it would work, my eyes were probably red and puffy.

"Sure." I called.

Rosalie opened the door and entered her eyes worried.

I smiled at her but it was a weak attempt. She smiled back softly.

"Bells what happened?" she asked sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Nothing." I said but I was a terrible liar. She frowned.

"Really? And then why may I ask are your eyes red?"

I blushed. "Cold?" I said it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Bella you know you can trust me." She said looking at me with her hazel eyes.

I stared at her. She already knew something was wrong and so there was no point in denying the fact that there was something wrong. She smiled gently.

"Bella I know that we aren't as close as you and Alice or you and Jasper. But I know that you can trust me, because I really do trust you." She said still smiling a small smile.

I remained silent.

"You know when I was young there was nothing more I wanted than a nice husband and a baby." She said watching for a reaction.

"Huh?" was all I managed.

"I know. Weird right? I watched many movies and I thought that everybody got a happy ending. I was beautiful, I had the best of everything and of course I had really great friends. But just when I became nineteen one of my best friends she got married. Early I know. But she married into one of the good families. Not rich but good. She had a baby and he was one of the cutest boys ever. I was more than ready to have a child of my own."

I stared not knowing whether she expected me to say anything.

"But my luck wasn't that good. It still isn't." she said smiling a sad smile.

"You mean you can't …?" I asked her tears filling, my eyes.

She nodded. I felt my heart breaking but this time for another person. Rose could never have children, I mean she could always adopt but _her own _children held a different position in her eyes.

"I can adopt. Emmett has agreed to adoption. But I just can't bear to look at a child and think of the mother who had been lucky enough to have a child." She said as though she could read my mind.

"Why did you tell me this?" I asked surprised but pleased that she trusted me.

"So that you know that I trust you."

So I told her, of my meeting with Edward on the plane, our meeting in his bedroom, and so on. I paused a little when we came to that very evening. I didn't want Rose to know that I was coward, that I was afraid of facing my problems.

But I told her anyway.

"If I were you I'd say yes. Jake's a great guy and you love him. Bella Edward was a great guy too but if he loved you he would have come searching for you by now. But this is my opinion. This is your life and you've got to make the decision." She got up and sighed, "I love you Bella." She said before quietly exiting.

I thought about her words for a long time. And by one in the morning I had my decision made.

….

I waited for Jake at our 'secret place'. He had promised to come. I turned around my eyes darting from side to side. Our secret place was actually an old park just near his house. Nobody came there since ages. I turned again and this time I saw him. He looked tired. He probably hadn't slept the whole night because of me. I felt a pang in my heart when I thought that. Poor Jake!

"Jake? Good Morning." I said trying to keep my tone light.

He smiled a little. "Morning."

"Jake I thought about yesterday the whole night and about marriage. I love you and I realized that love alone can keep a marriage alive. I will marry you." I said with confidence.

His face lit up all the tiredness gone. He smiled brilliantly.

"I love you too and here is your ring." He said pulling the small box out.

When he slipped the ring onto my finger I felt very happy but I for a split second saw Edward in Jake's place. That was when the first tears slid down my cheeks.

"I love you too Jacob Black" but when I said it I felt like I was betraying someone and that made me cry a little more.

…..

"Alice! What the hell is this!" I yelled holding up a pink lacy….something.

She giggled, "Just something for the honeymoon."

I flung the expensive lingerie at her. She grinned evilly.

Alice was my wedding planner and she was planning the wedding carefully since the day of the proposal. I wanted the wedding in December. Cold weddings were my childhood dream.

It was November now and Alice had managed to plan everything and I had decided the names to put on the guest list. The rest of the Cullen weren't invited. I just couldn't even bear to think about Edward let alone look at him in the face during my wedding. I felt really bad for leaving Esme and Carlisle out.

Kelly had come here and she was helping with the wedding preparations.

We had just gone shopping and Alice had bought loads of ….stuff that I would never even consider wearing.

Rose and I had become closer since 'the night'. She seemed to be the same Rosalie except she was more open. Emmett was the same big bear that I loved though he sometimes took to teasing the life out of Jake by talking about 'the honeymoon'.

I spent everyday talking, giggling and mainly trying not to think of Edward.

…

**JPOV (Jasper)**

I watched Bella over the days. She seemed to be strained. Like she was doing this to please the others and she had no happiness in this marriage. I loved Bella but she was sometimes really stupid in these cases. She cared more about others' happiness then hers.

I turned to see Bella giggling. She was laughing at Alice who had pink

….lace draped over her head.

I got up. "Bella? We need to talk." I said extending a hand to help her up. She took it and pulled herself up.

"Sure Jasper. What about?" she asked turning to look at me with laughing eyes.

"Private" I muttered under my breath. Her eyes widened.

I pulled her into the balcony. The hallway was completely deserted which was a surprise since all of Bella's relatives were here.

"Listen Bells. Alice told me not to talk to you about this but I feel the necessity to do so." I began. She nodded.

"Bella why are you doing this? I know that I being your best friend should support you and all that but why are you doing something that is obviously not making you happy?" I asked my voice low but all emotions in it.

She looked surprised. "Huh? What do you men Jazz?"

"I mean you and Jake? You don't love him enough for commitment like that. You can live without Jake can't you?" I asked her.

She looked shocked.

'Bella you love Edward and he loved you. You and Edward belong together and I know that. Only you don't seem to realize what a big mistake you are making!" I realized I was yelling.

"Oh no Jazz! You don't have the first idea about anything. I loved Edward but he hurt me and I cannot live without him I know but I am not about to forgive him and let him back into my life if he wants to. Not like that's gonna happen." She screamed.

"But you're ruining your life Bella! And your life in directly affects mine, Emmett's and your parents'! Why can't you just listen to me for once!" I yelled at her. She glared but at the same time tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I don't know what to do damn it! I love both of them! I …..j…just …d..d…don't …know what to do!" she sobbed. I stood petrified. I had made my best friend cry.

"Bells? I am so sorry. "I whispered. She looked up.

"I know that you just said that for me. I love you Jazz, you are the best friend a girl could ever ask for." She said before hugging me. I kissed her forehead softly before letting her lean into me like when we were young.

…..

**Third person's POV**

I knew that something was wrong with the whole marriage. I couldn't help but overhear them yelling at each other.

Poor Bella. She seemed lost and desperate to be found.

I knew that she was making a mistake but it wasn't my place to tell her what to do. I t was her life after all. She made the decisions and she lived through them.

I watched the blond guy and Bella hug each other. I felt bad for both of them. The blond must be feeling really bad for her because I saw a tear or two slipping out from his eyes.

**A/N: Please review and thanks to all the people who have reviewed until now. I really want to know how you guys liked this chapter and I welcome suggestions. I am still working on increasing the size of paragraphs but i really don't like to read big paragraphs because I tend to skip many parts. If you do review thanks. :)**


	18. She's getting married!

**I don't own Twilight**

**18. She's getting married?**

**A/N: This is set four days before the wedding**

**EPOV**

I sat on the kitchen counter eating an apple. Mom was talking to Alice. Alice usually called once a week but for the past several months she had stopped calling regularly. Esme had been really worried.

"Yes. I know. And are you coming here anytime soon?" my mom asked Alice. Alice replied and I saw Esme's face fall.

"Why? Are you really busy now?" she asked smiling.

Whatever Alice said made Esme freeze and drop the phone.

I jumped off the counter and saved it just in time. "Ali its Edward what did you say to mom? She's currently a frozen statue."

I heard the dial tone. Had Alice hung up on me? That was rude. But what had I done to offend her that badly?

I replaced the phone and shook my mom lightly. She jumped and stared at me with wide and pitying eyes. "Mom are you alright?" I asked steering her over to the table. She plopped down on a chair and sighed.

"We weren't invited." She said sadly. I raised an eyebrow. Huh? Where were we not invited?

"Mom are you seriously okay?" I asked concerned.

She ran a hand through my hair and I saw a tear slide down her cheek.

"Mom?"

"She's getting married" she said her hand still in my hair.

"Alice? You mean she is getting married?" I asked mortified. Seriously was Alice getting married? What the hell was she thinking?

"No honey. Bella." She said looking at me. I froze. Bella was getting married?

"To some Jacob Black. The wedding is in four days. Apparently we aren't going to be invited. I suppose Bella didn't want us to hurt. Nice girl." She said before turning and walking out of the kitchen.

Bella , my Bella was getting married to some Jacopus Black? What the hell was his name?

I sank into one of the chairs. Bella had gotten over me. She was getting married and probably in a few years she would forget who I was. I felt my heart break into further pieces. The pain was unbearable and I had absolutely no idea how I managed to live through that kind of pain.

I felt my heart being torn through again and again. I had to talk to someone. I felt like killing myself. There was seriously no point in living now. I felt the first few tears escape my eyes. The images and memories that I had held back for so long flooded through my brain and I could see them as clearly as I had back then.

**Flashback**

"_Bella! I called through the house. Emmett and Rose had just left for their honeymoon._

"_Edward! Don't come in here!" she said in a soft voice. I realized that it was from the bathroom._

"_Bella I am coming in." I said before pushing the door open._

_Bella was standing next to the toilet with a bleeding hand._

"_What happened?" I asked gingerly taking her hand in mine. She threw up again I presumed. I held her hair as she was sick._

"_You can smell blood?" I asked trying hard not to laugh. She frowned. I was wrapping her hand in gauze._

"_Stupid." She muttered before disappearing into her room._

…

"_Edward do you like this red dress or the cream one" she asked holding both of them up for me to see. I glanced at the dresses. _

"_Um….The red one." I said before turning my eyes back to the television._

"_What about the cream? Doesn't it look good?" she asked biting her lip._

"_Yeah that looks good too." I said keeping my eyes on the television._

"_You are wearing blue?" I asked as Bella stepped out in blue dress._

"_Yeah well I liked the blue one better than the other two." She said brushing her hair back._

"_We are in Phoenix and this is gonna be a night party. Nobody will see you." I said as she became nervous._

_I had just realized that Bella looked great in blue._

**End Flashback**

I cried and I was terribly ashamed of crying over her.

I did love her but crying like a baby wasn't a very attractive quality.

**BPOV**

I sat next to Jasper at the pre-wedding celebration. I really have no idea what it is called.

Alice had gone to collect the wedding dress and Kelly had gone with her. Jacob was talking to a really pretty girl. I knew that I should feel jealous but I felt nothing of that sort. Jasper had an arm around me and I felt safe.

I got up slowly to talk to the girl. She had arrived only today.

"Hey Bells!" he said a little over enthusiastically. I smiled at him and then at her.

"This is Vanessa. She is from La Push. We dated in high school." He said looking at her and smiling.

I smiled at her.

"Why don't you guys get acquainted? I'll go talk to the guys." He said, kissing me on the cheek before leaving.

"So you're Bella." Vanessa said smiling slightly. I could see that she had been through a lot of pain.

"Yup."

"Jake's a great guy you know. You are really lucky." She said looking at him. He was sitting next to Emmett and they were laughing.

It was obvious that she liked him. I watched as she looked at him with sadness and longing.

"We were dating even when your brother got married." She said turning to look at me.

I nodded not really knowing what I should say.

"Please don't hurt him in any way. Take care of him really well. He might be one giant of a man but on the inside he is just a normal guy" she said before leaving me alone.

…

I watched Jake and Vanessa talking, laughing and looking into each others eyes.

I felt bad not for myself but for them. It was obvious that they liked, no loved each other. Why had Jake agreed to marry me? Why had he asked me in the first place? I looked back at them and saw Jake brush the hair off her eyes.

She smiled at him. I felt terribly guilty. I was the reason they couldn't get together.

I closed my eyes trying not to think too much about it.

….

"Hey Bella." A soft voice said beside me. I turned to see Jasper sitting next to me on the lawn.

"Hey." I said back.

He slipped an arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him. I felt safe again.

"Jasper can I ask you something?" I asked looking at his eyes.

"You just did." He said in a serious tone. I giggled and he chuckled but the sound was strained.

"Another one?"

He nodded.

"Am I doing the right thing Jazz?" I asked him. He stiffened.

"What do you mean?" he asked turning himself to face me.

"I mean am I doing the right thing by marrying Jake? He seems so happy over there." I said looking in his direction, "I feel terrible Jazz. I feel like I am betraying someone and I feel like I am committing a heinous crime. I mean marriage is supposed to be lovely. I feel that this marriage is far from lovely. There is no actual love in it and yet I can't bear to hurt Jake."

"I know. But when it comes to your life think for yourself Bells. I don't want to see you hurt. I love you like a sister and I will protect you until the very end. But there is no guaranteeing that I will be able to stop you from getting hurt when you so willingly walk into its hands." He said his eyes looking into mine, "But when you feel so guilty about everything then I don't think it is right. Maybe a fifty years from now when you are on you deathbed, not that I want you there but I 'm just saying, you will wonder why all your children have black hair instead of bronze and dark skin instead of marble. That is when you will realize that you have made a terrible mistake and you can't do anything about it."

I felt tears slide down my cheeks in torrents.

"I love you Jazz. I feel a tiny bit better now."

My whole perspective had changed a little. Jasper was good. He was right when he said that I would regret my decision in later life.

I was already regretting it.

…

I sat quietly in front of the dressing room mirror. Alice was tugging at my hair.

Everything had been so silent today. I had always wanted to have a noisy wedding. It felt as though nature was giving me signs to realize and correct my mistake.

Alice pulled me up and slid my dress over my head. The dress was simple but beautiful. It was of shoulder with add-on sleeves which were really tiny.

…..

I took a deep breath as my dad led me down the aisle. He was probably the only one who was genuinely happy about the marriage.

My eyes found Jake's and I saw doubtfulness there. Nothing else. No love , happiness, not even a small smile.

I kept my eyes to the floor.

…

"Do you Jacob Black take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health to love and to cherish 'till death do you apart?" the priest asked.

"I do." Jake said with firmness in his voice.

I stared at Jake and then my eyes wandered over to Jasper. He looked as though he were here for a funeral instead of a wedding.

Kelly looked tired. Alice had her eyes shut and Rose had the smallest of smiles on her face. Charlie looked very happy.

I closed my eyes for a split second and saw what I wanted. When I opened them was happy in a way.

…

**EPOV**

I looked at the clock. It was the 16th of December. It was 7 o'clock. I knew that Bella was probably married by now. Esme was nowhere to be found. I had to start afresh, someplace new.

I picked up my wallet and my phone and drove out in my Volvo.

When I came to the beach I dropped the phone into the dustbin. I wouldn't need it now. I was planning to go to Forks say goodbye to everything and then drive to a new place.

I wouldn't kill myself; I wasn't that kind of a coward.

I sat down on the beach for sometime before going to my meadow. I would spend sometime there.

The whole beach was noisy and girls and guys ran from side to side. I saw a couple near the rocks ferociously locking lips.

I opened my wallet and searched for the tiny picture of my parents I kept there. My real parents.

I looked exactly like Elizabeth, my mom. She had been very beautiful. I had my dad's face cut.

I slowly got up.

I needed to change. What a pity. I had to go back home.

…

"Edward! Is that you?" Esme called from inside the house.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah mom. It's me." I said getting out of my car.

"You left your phone in a dustbin I hear." She said glaring at me.

I grinned sheepishly.

"You were planning to run away weren't you?" she said looking shocked.

"Mom I need to go somewhere else. I can't be here. Too many memories."

"No. You will stay Edward. You are brave aren't you?" she asked her eyes boring into mine.

"Fine!" I said before running to my room.

"Good boy. Now will you have dinner with me?" she asked before I slammed the door shut.

…

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I know that I kinda stopped it in the climax. But that's what stories are about aren't they. I'll probably write another two chapters. I'm not so sure. But how was the chapter? It took me long time to write up. I am not really great with the wedding vows. Hope you like it. :) **


	19. Is this a dream?

**I don't own Twilight**

**19. Is this a dream?**

**EPOV**

I stayed up that night. I just couldn't sleep. I wasn't hurting anymore. I felt numb after all the hours of immense pain. I shut my eyes again trying to get some sleep. But I guess I wasn't that lucky.

Esme had been great. She hadn't said anything about my failed escapade. Carlisle had gone away for a big surgery. I regretted throwing away my phone now. Sad. Alice hadn't called though. Knowing her she would've called immediately after the…the wedding. I found it really difficult to say the word. Weird? Maybe.

I sat up. There was absolutely no point in feigning sleep now. It was about ten to one now. The sky outside was dark. I went downstairs.

Once I was safely out of the house I forgot myself. I walked randomly. I wasn't about to run away. I just couldn't bear to hurt Esme and Carlisle like that. The early morning wind was really cold. I rubbed my hands together. When I did that I remembered _her_, the way she had rubbed her hands from the cold.

Bella had changed me completely.

First of all, I had been more of a one night stand or one date and goodbye kinda guy. Before I met Bella I had been proud of it. But now I just felt ashamed. I didn't deserve Bella in any way.

Secondly I had not believed in love. I had thought that love was for losers. But I guess that statement is really true for me. I had lost in love. Bella had taught me how to love indirectly. I'd realized that love was a beautiful feeling, magical almost. Love was for people with hearts. I surely didn't come under that category.

Thirdly, I was able to think clearly. I had always been blinded by my parents' failed marriage. But I figured out that that applied only for them and not for me.

I turned around and started back. I couldn't do anything now. Everything was over. Just a day before I would have had the chance to convince Bella about my love for her. But now she belonged with another man. I obviously wasn't needed in her life.

The thought was scary. I hoped and prayed that I would be able to see her again someday, and apologize for all the misery I had put her through.

…..

I t had been two whole days since _the day._ I still didn't like saying the word out loud. I had the whole house to myself and I had bunked college on grounds that I was not well, honestly speaking I was suffering from heartbreakania, if there was something like that.

I roamed around the house picking up things randomly and returning them to their places.

Carlisle and Esme were seriously considering therapy. I laughed out loud at that. It wasn't my laugh. It was someone else's. I would never go for therapy and why should I go. I was perfectly fine.

I heard a knock on the door. Great! Who the hell was that? I had been so happy to have the house to myself so that I could live through my misery in peace. Apparently God had other plans for me.

I walked slowly down the stairs and to the front door. I put on my best 'annoyed' look and pulled the door open.

What I saw rendered me speechless.

"Edward?" a voice like wind chimed into my ears.

I stared at the person in wonder. She looked just as beautiful as I remembered. Her soft hair was down her shoulders in waves. Her eyes were tired but otherwise she was the same person.

"Bella?" I asked looking at her. She smiled at me nervously.

"Hey."

"Come on in." I said a little too eagerly. I looked behind her for any signs of Jacopus Black.

I found none.

Bella sat down on the sofa.

I sat down opposite her. Her hands were clasped tightly on her lap.

"Congrats. I hear you got married. I wasn't invited." I said trying to smile at her casually.

"Oh yeah about that..." She said looking at me with the smallest of smiles.

"Well I am surprised you didn't bring Jacopus Black with you though." I said trying to strike up a conversation.

She laughed and I stared in awe. The sound was so beautiful.

"It's _Jacob_ Black."

"Oh yeah whatever" I said flicking my hand up.

"How come you're here? Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?" I asked her.

"That is something you should know."

**BPOV**

**Flashback**

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Jacob Black to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health to love and to cherish 'till death do you apart?" the priest asked me. I looked at Jake and then at Jazz again.

I had made my decision. 

"No, I don't." I said.

I heard a gasp from the people. Jasper's face broke into a brilliant smile. He was pleased that I had made my decision.

"Jake I am so sorry. I love you. I do really. But when it comes to true and unconditional love, I love Edward. I only just realized that now. I don't want us to ruin our whole lives just because I couldn't make my decision. You love Vanessa and I know that you know you love her too. There is absolutely no point in our love. I love you as my best friend next to Jazz and I want it to stay that way." I said.

"I knew it. I'm glad you stopped the wedding Bells." He said hugging me tightly.

"Love you Jake." I said before turning around and running to Jasper.

"Jazz I need a plane ticket to Phoenix." I said quickly. He surprised me by hugging me.

"Bells I knew that you'd see light in the end. Go get him girl." He whispered into my ear. I kissed him on the cheek before running into Rose's house.

I changed and stuffed a few sets of clothes into a suitcase. I had to hurry.

I said bye to Alice and Rose. Charlie was really angry with me He had hoped that I would marry Jake.

…

I was on the plane to Phoenix. I sank back into the seat. I felt my eyes drooping but I was definitely not going to sleep.

The flight got a bit delayed due to bad weather conditions. We were almost three hours late.

I kept jumping up and down on my seat. Every time a flight attendant passed I would ask them about out exact position.

I felt really stupid now. What if Edward didn't want me anymore? What if I hurt him too much? I just couldn't bear to think like that. Not just now.

I longed to see his face and have him hold me. I wanted to see that crooked smile of his. I missed his emerald eyes and I missed running my fingers through his bronze hair.

I sat and prayed silently that nothing would come between us.

**End Flashback**

I watched Edward as his expression changed.

"You aren't married then?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Bella you are the singly most important thing to me in this whole wide world and I love you too." He said smiling his smile, the crooked one.

I leapt at him and hugged him. I missed having his arms around me.

He pulled me roughly against his chest and held me there. He had missed me just as much as I had missed him.

"I love you so so much." He whispered.

I stretched up and kissed him. This kiss was probably the best kiss we had ever shared.

His lips were really soft. Edward's hands were at my waist and mine were around his neck, in his hair. Our lips moved in sync for a long long time.

Edward pulled back chuckling.

I smiled.

He kissed my exposed shoulder. Oh right I forgot to mention, I was wearing my favorite pair of jeans and a t-shirt which had only one shoulder. He slid his lips from my ear down to my shoulder and then back up again.

I shivered.

"So where are you planning to stay this time?" he asked still holding me.

"I was hoping you would ask me to stay here but I guess I could always go back to that hotel I stayed in last time." I said putting on a hurt voice.

"Well you can I guess. It isn't that far from here." He replied smirking.

I punched his shoulder.

I opened my mouth to tell him that I was gonna stay with him when he kissed me again silencing me completely.

He pulled back for a moment to say, "I had to stay for almost a year without seeing you so do not say anything this one time."

I felt tears fill my eyes.

Just when we were a little deeper into the kiss I heard somebody clear their throat.

I pulled back to find out who it was.

"Esme!" I exclaimed trying to flatten my hair.

"Bella. You're back." She said smiling.

Edward on the other hand slung an arm over my shoulder and smiled at his mother.

"I'll be upstairs if anyone wants me" she said leaving Edward and I alone.

I smiled at Edward who grinned back.

….

We had spent the entire evening making out like teenagers. I had finally gone to freshen up. Esme allowed me to share Edward's room, provided we were responsible.

As I stepped out of the bathroom I saw Edward on the bed smiling to himself.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked as I rubbed my hair with a towel.

"You're back, and you aren't married to Jaboc Black" he said pulling me to him.

"It's Jacob" I said rolling my eyes.

"Who cares?" he asked before pulling me onto his chest.

"I guess you're right" I admitted and allowed him to stroke my hair softly.

I was finally home.

…

**EPOV**

I felt perfectly happy with the angel in my arms. I had finally learnt that I loved her flaws more than her perfections. In every woman the perfections made like any other normal woman but the flaws were the ones that made them unique.

Bella was perfect in my eyes but her flaws were under the perfections list. I stroked her hair softly and smiled when I heard her sigh contentedly.

"I love you Bella." I said loud enough for her to hear.

She didn't turn at all but she said, "I love you too Edward Cullen"

The words made my heart soar. The pain I had felt had been for this satisfaction and happiness. Bella had been worth all the pain.

….

**Jasper's POV **

I felt elated. My best friend would be very happy after a few hours.

Alice looked shocked but pleased.

"You had something to do with it didn't you?" she asked me smiling.

I grinned back.

"I love you Jasper." She said before kissing me lightly.

"Love you too Alice."

**Jacob's POV**

I held Vanessa tightly in my arms. We had apologized to each other and we had decided to start all over again. Bella had been very important to me. But I had no idea why I had proposed her. She had been great and all, but I had realized too late that I would probably not enjoy being married to her not when I had Ness.

I had been so relieved when Bella had said no. I almost jumped for joy. Vanessa had felt really guilty saying that it was her fault that Bella had left.

It had taken me long to convince her.

I smiled happily.

**Third person's POV**

I feel really happy though I have no idea why. I have seen various scenarios in life but this one topped them all.

I was in no way related to Edward, Bella, Jacob or any of these people for that matter. But the fact that they were happy made my heart fill with warmth.

I guess you really do get happiness out of making others happy.

…..

**A/N: So this is the last chapter unless you guys want an epilogue. I am willing to write one.(Mention it in the review)**

**I liked writing this chapter because its got a lot of happiness in it. I am sort of tired of writing sad and teary chapters.**

**Please review. I really appreciate those who have reviewed. **

**Thanks. **


	20. Epilogue

**I don't own Twilight**

** Epilogue**

**EPOV**

I walked down stairs slowly. It was after all a Sunday. I could hear Bella humming in the kitchen.

The smell of eggs wafted towards me. My mouth watered.

"Morning Bella." I said wrapping my arms around her as she set the pan on the counter.

"Morning." She said turning around and kissing me softly. I tightened my grip on her and kissed her back.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing?" a sweet voice asked.

I hurriedly pulled back. Our five year old daughter Emma was sitting on the chair looking at us curiously.

"Good morning sweetie" Bella said kissing Emma on the cheek.

"Morning mom" she said smiling sweetly.

Almost six years had gone by since the day I married Bella. I could never forget that day.

"Emma Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper are coming by today. You'll have a lot of fun with Chris, he is almost your age" Bella said pouring out Emma's milk.

Alice and Jasper had gotten married a year before us. They had a son, Christopher.

Emmett and Rosalie had adopted a boy and a girl.

Jacob and Vanessa had got married two years ago. I had heard that Vanessa was pregnant and so they weren't traveling.

…

"Hey Bella." I said kissing her neck softly. She swatted my head.

"Not now Edward." She said with a small smile on her face.

"Why not?" I asked still kissing her neck.

"Because we have guests and there are children running around the house."

"Not much of an excuse." I muttered.

"Edward! Bella!" a voice called from the hall.

"Coming!" Bella said before walking out of the kitchen. I followed closely behind her.

"What were you guys doing in the kitchen?" Alice asked her eyes twinkling.

Bella blushed.

"We are going to Forks." Jasper announced.

I turned to stare at him.

"We are?" Bella asked her eyes shining.

Jasper nodded.

"Great. I am looking forward to go there. After all it had been ages since we went there." Bella said leaning into me.

I relaxed. Bella was happy and that was all that mattered.

"We can visit Ness and Jake." Jasper said nodding his head a little.

Bella nodded. "Sure"

….

"Now are we free?" I asked Bella watching our daughter waving at us from Jasper's car. She had decided to stay with Aunt Alice.

"I guess so" she said pulling me inside.

I locked the doors. Bella was looking at something from the window.

"It's a full moon day today you know." She said softly turning around to look at me.

I shook my head. I took her in my arms and held her to me.

"I love you" I whispered into her ear.

"Love you too" she said before turning around and kissing me.

We had begun with hate and had ended in love.

I truly loved her and I got to keep her forever.

My dear Bella.

**A/N: So this is is the end of the chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are great. I hope you liked the story. I did. **

**My new story "Stranded with Edward Cullen" is up now please try it out and tell me if it is worth continuing.  
**


End file.
